Bella and the Pirate
by deslyncullen
Summary: Bella and her parents were sailing to New York. Their ship was hijacked by pirates. Bella falls for the handsome pirate, Captain Edward. Common sense and self-preservation cautions Edward against having a relationship with Bella, but he cannot control the emotions she has awakened in him. He decided to have one night with her. Will one night be enough? Adult content.
1. Chapter 1 - Bella

Summary: Bella and her parents were on a ship bound for New York. Bella had been dreaming about falling in love with a handsome captain. She also wished to encounter pirates on the high seas. Her wishes are granted. Their ship was hijacked by pirates and she falls for the handsome pirate captain.

She had never encountered a man as handsome as Captain Edward Cullen. His strong physique, and his sparkling green eyes left her feeling weak. Part of her resents him because his life was filled with all the adventures she was deprived of because of her sex, but his touch ignited a yearning for forbidden intimacies. She knew no good could come of letting the pirate's charms seduce her, but her body cannot deny the sensual feelings which courses through her every time she thinks of him or the passion that has been unleashed in her dreams.

Common sense and self-preservation cautions Edward against having a relationship with Bella, but he cannot control the emotions she has awakened in him. He decided to have one night with her. One night of lovemaking that they would never forget. Will they be able to let each other go at the end of the voyage?

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

London, January 1716

"Papa is home." I jumped off the settee, picked up the hem of my dress and hurried out of the room. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran down the hallway.

"Isabella, ladies do not run like little hooligans." My mother called after me.

"Sorry, Mama." I stopped running, but I took long steps.

"Papa, did you get them?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes my dear." He handed me a flyer and the tickets. I was almost jumping up and down. I clasped them to my chest and smiled from ear to ear. His smile was just as big, and his eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter.

"Let's take them to your mama."

He gave me a conspiratorial wink. My mama was very strict about deportment and being ladylike while my papa enjoyed my high-spirited behavior. Mama often complained about the way I behaved. I can't count how many times I had heard her say, "Isabella; you will never find a husband if you do not settle down and enjoy more ladylike pursuits, such as music, needlepoint, and drawing."

"Renee, I bought passage for the new ship, which will be sailing in April."

"I hope the voyage is not as bad as I had heard. There are such terrible stories about seasickness and other diseases aboard a ship."

"You don't have to worry about that. We would have our own private suite on the upper deck, and I've heard they will engage the services of a surgeon for the duration of the voyage. It would be like one big party from the time we board ship until we get to New York, and I am confident that this new ship will make it to New York safely."

"I hope so."

"To make the trip more comfortable, I also bought three tickets so we could take one of your maids and two other servants. You'll have to decide whom to take."

"Charles that is an excellent idea."

He turned to me. "Bells, I don't have to ask if you're excited about the trip."

"Papa, it will be a great adventure. I hope we see pirates."

"Believe me, you don't want to encounter pirates."

"Pirate stories are so romantic; look at Sir Francis Drake, Sir Walter Raleigh, Sir John Hawkins, Sir Humphrey Gilbert and Sir Richard Grenville. Sir Walter Raleigh was one of Queen Elizabeth's favorite courtiers."

"Technically he was a privateer. I spent my career trying to keep the Channel free from attacks from pirates and privateers from Spain, France and the Dutch."

"What's the difference between a pirate and a privateer?"

"Privateers were lawful pirates who were authorized by their government and sovereign to attack the treasure ships of enemy nations. The English government issued 'letters of marque' to pirates which licensed them to plunder enemy ships. Letters of marque and reprisal distinguished those ships from unauthorized pirate ships. The privateers thus became auxiliaries to the navy. The 'letters of marque' prevented privateers from being charged with piracy, which was an offence ordinarily punishable by death. The Elizabethan Pirates, or Privateers shared their profits with Queen Elizabeth. Raiding the Spanish treasure fleet who sailed around the Spanish Main was highly profitable. That's how Sir Francis Drake became one of the richest men in Elizabethan England, and England received some much need wealth. Most of the pirates operated around the Caribbean and the Spanish Main. Sometimes they're called Buccaneers."

"Are they still pirates and buccaneers in the Caribbean?"

"Yes, but not as much as before."

"Charles, don't indulge her. You know once she gets an idea in her head; she never lets it go."

It was finally happening. We were going to New York. I was giddy with excitement. My friends and I had seen the posters for the new ships going to The Colonies and had talked incessantly about going on a voyage. The prospect of going to a different country had us all buzzing with excitement and foolish girlish dreams about dashing captains and onboard romances. I had heard about the savage Indians and the ruthless pirates, but that only added to the excitement for me. A sea voyage and life in the New World seemed like one long adventure. I looked at the copy of the flyer and thought about what a wonderful trip this was going to be.

* * *

FOR NEW YORK

The splendid new first class brig

DESTINY

(Captain Michael Newton)

Is intended to sail for the above Port on the 28th day of April.

This vessel is high, and roomy between decks, will be comfortably fitted up for Passengers and have an abundant supply of Water and Fuel put on board for the voyage. Persons wishing to engage their passage in this fast sailing ship will require to make immediate application.

Apply to Mr. Robert Smith

FREE PASSAGE TO LIVERPOOL

* * *

Even the name of the ship was perfect–Destiny. There could not have been a better name for our ship. That night I dreamed about falling in love with a dashing buccaneer or a handsome captain.

The next morning, my maid, laid out a beautiful dusty rose dress in taffeta for me to wear, but I had other ideas. I snuck into my brother, Jasper's, room and searched through his trunk. Then I slipped out of my robe and donned the clothes I had borrowed. I walked to the dining room and stood in the doorway.

"Ahoy! Mama and Papa" I raised Jasper's fencing sword as if I was about to attack someone.

My father put down his paper and burst out laughing. Mama looked up from her breakfast. The expression on her face was priceless. She looked horrified. She was pale as a ghost. I had also done the impossible. I had rendered her speechless. Her mouth was hanging open for a full minute before she spoke.

"Isabella Marie Swan, go to your room and don't come back until you're dressed like a young lady."

"Aye, aye, captain," I said and left the room, but I stood in the hallway eavesdropping.

"Charles, this is all your fault. You filled her head with all that nonsense about pirates. Now she's decided to dress as a boy. It's indecent. Scandalous. Didn't I tell you not to encourage her?"

"Renee, she's only having a bit of fun. It's harmless. She's excited about the trip."

I stifled my giggles and went back to my room.

Mary was putting some clothes in my press when I burst into my room. "Miss Isabella!" She was just as shocked as Mama. "The mistress will have a fainting spell if she sees you." I looked down at the breeches, and the white ruffled shirt I was wearing and burst into another peal of giggles. These clothes were extremely comfortable. Definitely not as restricting as the clothes a young lady has to wear. I sighed at the injustice of it all. Boys get to have all the fun.

"You should have seen her face." My mother does not approve of my being friendly with the servants, but Mary and I were the same age, and we were milk siblings, so I treated her like a sister and best friend when we were alone. We laughed until tears were streaming down our faces. Finally, I pulled myself together. Mary helped me get into my dress and did my hair, making me look like the dignified young lady my mother wished I would be at all times. I decided I had tested my mother's constitution enough for today, so I walked sedately into the dining room and took my place at the table. Mama took a quick glance in my direction, she turned up her nose as if she saw or smelled something unsavory, then she ignored me. I glanced at my father and saw the twinkle in his eyes. I knew he was not angry with me, and that made all the difference. I couldn't wait for April.

* * *

A/N - Milk siblings are children breastfed by either a woman who is the mother of one of the two babies, or by someone other than their biological mother, the latter a practice known as wetnursing - Sibling - (http:)/.(org/wiki/Sibling

Idea for the flyer for the Swan's ocean voyage was taken from - (www.)(finnvalley.)(ie/history/emigration/

Famous Elizabethan-era Pirates - (www.).(uk/famous-elizabethan-pirates.)htm


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pirate

_Portsmouth 1716_

My ship had docked hours ago. I had supervised the unloading of our booty. Settled accounts with my crew and had assigned a night watch. I had more money than I could spend in my lifetime, but lately, I'd become dissatisfied with my life. The long months on the ocean. The constant battle to survive. The killing, pillaging and plundering. I was thinking of giving it up and becoming a landlubber. That was not possible at this time, because I still had commitments to fulfill. Needing a distraction, I entered The Slaughtered Lamb Tavern. The pub was filled with sailors from the many ships in the port. I looked around. Heads turned in my direction. It was easy to pick out the criminals and other pirates, from the regular sailors. Several of them looked like they were already three sheets to the wind. This was perfect. Maybe someone will try something stupid, and I'll get to beat them to a pulp. That should cheer me up. All the tables were occupied, so I slipped on a stool at the bar. I threw down a few coins.

"Whisky. I'll take the bottle." The bar keeper placed the bottle and a glass in front of me. I emptied the first glass. Then swiveled around and surveyed the room again. Men were playing cards, while others just drank and shoot the breeze. My eyes settled on a woman across the room. When our eyes met, she sashayed toward me. She slid onto the stool next to me and reached out a hand.

"I'm Lauren. What's your name?"

"Edward," I took her hand and brought it to my lips. Her eyes lit up. _  
_

"Plan to finish that by yourself or can a girl have a drink?"

I motioned for an extra glass, and poured her a drink. She picked up the glass and drained it. I did the same, and then refilled both glasses. We drank and talked about the ships in the harbor. She was very friendly and openly flirtatious. I followed her lead, but waited for her to make the next move. Halfway through the bottle, instead of reaching for her glass, Lauren reached out to me. She brushed her lips against mine. I deepened the kiss. Her lips parted, and our tongues explored. I tangled my hands in her hair and pulled her closer, kissing her long and hard. She tasted of whiskey and ale. This was no maid. She knew what she was doing. My cock stirred. I was hot, and it was not from the whiskey or the stiflingly warm room.

After the kiss, she tossed back her drink. I did the same. Then she slipped off her stool and stood between my legs. She brazenly reached her hand between us. She looked into my eyes and squeezed my cock.

"What a big gun you have."

"I know how to use it." I replied with a smirk.

"How about some privacy?"

"Lead the way."

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

We got to her room and she wasted no time in attaching herself to me. We kissed again. Hard. Long. Ravishing each other's mouths. My hands cupped her buttocks and pulled her against my erection. When we broke away, our breath were ragged, and our hearts were racing.

My cock throbbed in anticipation, straining against my breeches. I hurriedly unlaced her dress, almost ripping the fabric in my rush to strip it off her body. I backed her up against the bed. There was no time to get fully undressed. I tossed my jacket on the floor and unlaced my breeches. Ignoring her corset, I pulled her breasts out over the fabric. She knew what she wanted when she brought me to her room, but I would be a heel if I just plunged into her and took my pleasure if she didn't enjoy it too. I massaged her breasts and sucked her nipples. She opened her legs wider in invitation.

"Not until you beg for it." She had been the instigator, but I had her at my mercy.

"Never. I know you want this just as much as I do."

I was up to this challenge. She was right. I was ready to burst, but I could leave her unfinished and please myself while I made her watch. However, it would never get to that. I reached down to the opening in her bloomers and touched her folds. She was hot and wet. I continued suckling on her breasts while playing with her pussy. I plunged a finger inside. She moaned and wiggled against my hand. Another finger, then a third, pumping them in and out, thrusting deep, while rubbing her swollen nub. Her moans grew louder. I pleasured her with my mouth and fingers until her breaths came out in quick, short pants. I knew she was close. My fingers rubbed her sweet spot, but not enough to push her over the edge.

"Please…"

I smiled in triumph. Never one to give in easily, I decided to tease her more. I withdrew my fingers. I wasn't a completely heartless monster, so I concentrated all my efforts on her breasts. Sucking, nibbling and licking her nipples.

"Please," she begged again. My fingers trailed her inner thighs again, but refrained from brushing them against her entrance.

"Tell me what you want." I waited for comprehension to sink in. Her eyes opened. I stared into her glazed, dilated pupils. I grinned at her. I waited.

She took a deep breath.

"I want your cock. I need it." Her hips moved suggestively. "Now," she demanded when I didn't move.

I lifted her legs, entering her hot throbbing sex with one thrust. She was well lubricated, so I slipped right in. I buried myself deep inside her. Then I fucked her hard.

"Oh god yes! Yes! Oh god!" "Don't stop." As if to ensure that I obeyed, her nails dug into my arms.

I increased my speed, setting a relentless pace. I felt her muscles tighten. Her moans got louder, so I cover her mouth with mine to mask the sounds. I banged into her mercilessly. In and out. Rubbing my pelvis into hers to stimulate her more. She gripped me tighter. Her pussy pulled me in deeper. She convulsed. A sound gurgled in her throat. My release came right after hers. I hardly had time to pull out, before my seed spilled out. I flopped on the bed next to her. Both of us were spent.

After we recovered I pulled her to me. "I told you I would make you beg for it."

She laughed. "You cheated."

"I win because I cheat."

She playfully hit me on my shoulder.

"You were right."

"About making you beg."

"No."

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"You do know how to use your gun." This time, we both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Green Eyed Pirate Captain

Instead of being in bed, I was on the deck in my disguise. I had convinced Mary to wear boy's clothes also, and join me in my nightly escapades. At this time of night, only the crew were on deck so if we stayed in a corner we'd go unnoticed.

Suddenly, we heard a BOOM.

"What's that?" Mary asked.

"Maybe another storm."

"There was no lightening." She was right. Could it be happening? _Cannon fire? _As the thought entered my head, there were more thundering sounds. By this time, the crew was running around. A sailor scrambled up a pole where a basket type contraption was affixed. He pulled out a spy glass.

"Can you make out the flag?" The captain asked impatiently.

"No flag, sir."

"Keep looking."

I had seen the direction most of the crew had been looking in, so I strained my eyes to look in that direction. Another thundering sound was heard. This time, I saw a flash, but it was not lightening. I heard a loud splash. Whatever was making the sounds, was not the weather.

"Miss Isabella, let's go below. Your parents will have me flogged if anything happens to you." Instead of leaving the deck, I jumped into a life boat.

"Get in before someone sees us," I hissed. Mary reluctantly climbed in. I pulled the tarp almost over us, leaving a little gap to I peek out.

Captain Newton issued rapid fire orders. "Prepare to come around!"

"Tell the gunner to load the broadside cannons."

"Strike the sails." I heard the sailors running around to carry out his orders.

"Mr. Black go to the lower decks. If anyone asks about the sounds, tell them we're sailing into a storm and ask them to retire to their cabins. I don't want to worry anyone unnecessarily."

I raised my head again. There was another BOOM. Another flash of fire. Another splash. This one a little further off, the fire balls were not directed at us. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene unfolding. Someone was firing at the ship which had been firing at us. The ships couldn't be seen until the night lit up from the cannonball fire.

"Captain, another ship is out there. This one's flying a Jolly Roger"

There was a tremendously loud sound. I saw many cannonballs flying through the air. I kept my eyes on them. The cannonballs landed on one of the ships. That ship let loose cannonballs of their own. One of the ships caught fire. One explosion followed another. I nudged Mary, but she was cowering in the bottom of the boat whimpering. I ignored her. It didn't take long for the burning ship to sink.

"Captain, we're in position."

"Let loose the broadsides." I had no idea what that meant, but I soon found out. I heard a mighty roar, the deck actually shook. Then I saw cannonballs arching through the air. Loud splashing. No return shots. No explosions. Nothing but darkness. The other ship seem to have vanished.

"I think we scared them off, but I want all eyes looking for their return."

I ducked back into the lifeboat and waited for the activities around me to stop.

"Mary, let's go to bed. Captain Newton scared off the pirates." I was disappointed. We inched surreptitiously to the stairs. We were almost home free when a massive ship emerged from the fog. The ship was black with black sails. There were no lights visible. It looked frightening, like a ghost ship. While Captain Newton and his crew were looking in one direction, the pirates had sneaked up on us from the opposite side. I dropped to the deck, pulling a protesting Mary with me, and covered her mouth to keep her from calling out a warning. I had dreamed of this happening, and even if it killed me, I was determined to watch. The pirates silently came aboard and quickly overwhelmed the surprised crew of Destiny. Sailors fell to the deck before they knew what was happening. One shot rang out. A pirate was hit. He screamed in pain and crumpled to the deck. One of the pirates retaliated by sticking his sword through the sailor.

"Enough." A deep voice ordered. Something about that deep and commanding voice made the hairs stand up on the back of my head. I craned my neck, but he was in shadow, so I couldn't make out his face. I got the impression of a big towering man. "Tell your men to surrender or this deck will be awash in blood, then we'll kill all your passengers."

The threat made my blood run cold. Everyone was right. Pirates were scoundrels. The sailors realized their peril, so they dropped their weapons.

"I'm Captain Edward Masen, I'm now in charge of this ship. If anyone refuses to acknowledge me as the new captain, you're welcome to visit Davy Jones' locker." No one made any objections. Not even Captain Newton. "Other than the captain, all of you will be replaced. You'll spend the remainder of the trip on my ship. If you try anything, YOU WILL BE KILLED." He paused. I pictured a fierce look on his face.

"Clean up this mess and swab the deck; we don't want to frighten the gentry." While the pirates ordered the sailors to throw the dead bodies overboard and get water, I nudged Mary and motioned to the stairs. We inched to the top.

"Halt!" That deep voice ordered. My heart stopped, then it started to race. I got up, glanced wildly around, and then ran as fast as I could while pulling Mary with me. I had to escape. I had to tell Papa. He would know what to do. I heard footsteps running after us. Even with a head start he was catching up. We dashed into the dining room. I pushed Mary toward the servants' entrance. She hesitated, then we heard him at the door.

"Get under a table. Be quiet. If he takes me away, tell Papa what happened."

I went to the sideboard for a candlestick. The pirate moved so fast, he was suddenly towering over me. He captured my wrists. A shock ran through me, by the way he reacted, I knew he felt it too.

"Unhand me!" I commanded. I struggled against his grip. He ignored me.

The few lanterns, that were still lit, cast enough light for me to see him. He was a hansom devil. His piercing green eyes bore into me. I felt hypnotized by his gaze. My mouth felt dry. I swallowed and licked my lips. He seemed to be fixated by that action. Then his eyes raked over me. My skin tingled. A sudden unexplainable warmth flushed over my skin. His gaze lingered on my chest, which was heaving from either fright, or exhilaration or a combination of both. He was so close I couldn't take a breath without inhaling his scent. Sea water and sunshine. I felt dizzy.

"Who are you?"

"Bella…Isabella Swan."

He lowered his head as he spoke, as if he was sharing a secret "Miss Swan, you're wearing trousers." He took a deep breath, then exhaled, blowing his warm breath on my neck. I shivered. I knew I should be afraid of being with him like this, but my body refused to go into the fright and flight mode. "And where is your accomplice?"

He rubbed his thumbs against my wrists, and electric shocks flared again, running down my spine and coiling in my belly. I had to break this spell. I shook my head and tried to step away. He chuckle.

"You can't escape," he said and moved in until he our bodies touched. I could feel the heat from his body radiating through my clothes. My breathing became ragged. My breasts rose and fell faster. I felt my nipples harden, making me feel a strange tingling sensation I'd never experienced before. I bit my lip. I peeked up at him. He was looking at me quizzically.

"Now that you've seen everything, what am I to do with you?" I wanted him to do unspeakable things, but that wasn't what he was asking. Before I could come up with something he continued. "Can I trust you to keep my secret?" If I say yes, would he believe me, but if I say no, would he consider me a threat? Would he make me his prisoner? My heart beat wildly at that thought.

"Yes. I'll do anything you want." His eyes widened. "I mean yes, I'll keep your secret." _In a few hours, everyone will know he's on board, so what do I have to lose by remaining silent until then?_

"Good answer, Miss Swan." He bent his head. His warm breath wafted against my face, creating a tickling sensation. I held my breath in anticipation. I thought he was going to kiss me, but his mouth grazed my jaw. Something tightened deep inside me. I felt a strange fluttering in my privates. An involuntary sound escaped before I could clamped my lips shut. He was a dangerous pirate, but being with him was exciting. He was awakening strange feelings in me. I wanted to get away. I wanted to stay. I was absolutely conflicted.

"You should go before your friend comes looking for you." He released me. I immediately missed his warmth, his closeness. "Sweet dreams, Isabella."

He walked away. Before he went out the door, he looked at me one more time. I almost reached out my hand to him. I wanted to go wherever he went. Then he was gone. Mary came out of hiding but I felt drained. I collapsed in a chair panting.

"I was so scare." Mary said.

"If we keep his secret, I think we'll be alright." I tried to reassure her.

Eventually we made it to my room. While Mary helped me undress, I thought about the pirate undressing me, looking at my nakedness the way he had boldly raked his eyes over my clothe body. I tingled all over again, and my nipples pushed against my night rail. I climbed into my bed and clutched a pillow to my chest. All I could think about was my green eyed captain.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stealing Kisses

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day and if you live in any of the states with the recent winter storms, I hope you and your family are safe and warm.

* * *

To my utter disappointment, the pirate captain was absent all day. I was on pins and needles. I expected him to pounce on me every time I turned a corner. As the day went by, I grew more nervous. How long was I supposed to keep this secret? My stomach was in knots. Finally, I excused myself soon after dinner and went to my room. Maybe if I went back on deck tonight, I'll see him again. I convinced myself, that the only reason I wanted to see him was because I wanted to find out what he was up to. Once this decision was made, I felt better. I told Mary I wasn't going on the deck so she retired for the night. When I thought the other passengers had turned in, I dressed in my disguise and slipped out.

Standing on the deck under the stars, I thought of the way my body had come alive at his touch, and I realized my stomach was fluttering in nervous anticipation. To be truthful, I'm fascinated by the way I had responded to his nearness, and no matter the consequences, I wanted to explore those feelings. It was a startling, and exhilarating realization. I took a deep breath, marshaling my fortitude. This trip was shaping up to be every bit as exciting and adventurous as I had hoped.

"There you are Isabella." The deep, dark voice of my pirate intruded upon my thoughts. I watched him stalk over to me, covering the distance between us with a few powerful strides. "I was beginning to think you were a mystical sea creature who had teased me last night." We stared at each other. The look in his eyes made my knees feel wobbly. I needed support. I leaned back against the rail. _This is what the romance writers spoke about; meeting that someone who threw your world off kilter_.

I strived for a sense of normalcy, so I held out my hand to him. "Goodnight Captain Masen." Again, our touch shocked me to the core. I tried to pull my hand back, but instead of releasing it, his thumb gently caressed my fingers. He was touching my hand, but every nerve ending in my body came alive. I watched spellbound as he pressed his lips to my sensitized skin. I gasped in shock at the feel of his tongue. I pictured those lips kissing me in other places and my body answered by tingling in my most intimate places. In twenty-four hours, he had made me feel more than any of the gentlemen I had met in my life. I needed to clear my head. I turned my back on him, taking deep breaths of the cool night air. I felt him move behind me until my back was flush against him. I was acute aware of every part of my body that touched his. Each time he breathe, the hairs on the back of my heard stirred, sending shivers down my back. It was scandalous. Even here, where the strict rules of society were relaxed, if anyone found us alone together, it could ruin my reputation, but nothing mattered, except the two of us and this deliciously forbidden moment.

"Why so formal? Please call me Edward." His seductive voice made my toes curl. I ached. So many emotions raced through me. A little voice warned that I should run away while I had a chance, but hadn't I deliberately come up here for this? Before tonight, I never understood how girls got themselves in disreputable situations, but if I had met him in my world, I would have gladly succumbed to him. He was a master seducer. I'd agree to do anything. Go anywhere as long as I could be with him.

~~~~BATP~~~~~

The air around us sizzled. Being with her was different. I felt like a boy on the brink of sexual awakening. No other woman had ever aroused these turbulent feelings in me. I'm an unrepentant bachelor, who was not into seducing virgins, so taking her to my bed was out of the question, but what harm will one night of stolen kisses do? My desire for her eclipsed my commonsense, so instead of walking away, I gently kissed the nape of her neck. I felt her shiver. I wrapped my arms around her, placing them tantalizing close to her breasts. I nipped her ear, then placed kisses up and down her neck. It was difficult not to rip her shirt off and lavish kisses along her shoulders, but I didn't want to scare her. I kissed and nipped my way to the other side. This time, when I reached her ear, I spun her around. She gazed up at me. Her eyes were wide with wonder, her lips were slightly parted, and her chest was heaving. She affected me the same way.

My lips captured hers. She moaned. I kissed her as if I needed her taste to survive. Of their own accord, my hands slid down to cup her behind, pulling her closer to the hard, throbbing ache between my legs. Instead of pulling away and slapping my face, she rubbed herself against me. We could have been on a deserted island. Nothing else mattered but her scent, her taste, and the feel of our bodies meshed together. The kiss went on and on. She was making the sexiest sounds. Sounds that made my cock so hard, it was about to rip a hole in my trousers. If she had been wearing a dress, I would have lifted it to bury myself into her. I pictured making love to her. Not fucking her, but actually making love. It could be so easy to take her to one of the seats, remove the barrier separating me from womanhood, and burying my face in there. Would her nether regions taste as delicious as her mouth? I've pleasured woman with my fingers, and my cock. I'd never put my mouth down there, but I knew if I suck her little nub, or flick it with my tongue, and use my tongue as a finger to plunge it in and out of her, she would experience immense pleasure. I love her perfect breasts. Those nipples that had tantalized my dreams. I wanted to latch my lips around them and suck as if I was a baby. Could I make her come by sucking and massaging her breasts? After she climaxes and relaxed, I'd lift her legs to my shoulders and slowly slide inside her. I'd have to take it slow. Loving her. Touching her. Tasting her. How many times, how many ways could I pleasure her before she collapses from exhaustion? I could make her first time so enjoyable, she'd hardly remember the pain. I groaned. My cock jerked. I lifter her off her feet. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around my waist. I took a step away from the rail. I wanted her. She wanted me. I was about to carry out that sensual vision, when something clicked in my head. This was an innocent girl. I should know better than to treat her like a barmaid or some seaside doxy. I wrenched my lips away from hers because along with this all-consuming lust she stirred in me, there was also a sense of tenderness, a need to protect her from my baser nature.

She looked at me with so much trust in her expressive eyes, it made me want to be a better man. I gently untangled her legs and slid her feet back on the deck. I had to step away from her. She reached out to me, but I moved away. If she touched me all will be lost. My heart was pounding like a drum. I breathe in deeply. Again and again, until I was in control again.

"Isabella, I think you should go back to your cabin." My voice sounded husky as if I had been drinking all night.

"Why?"

"Have you been kissed before?" I felt an unreasonable flash of jealousy at the thought of anyone tasting her sweet lips.

"No." She ducked her head to hide her blush. She was embarrassed. Something squeezed at my heart. "I apologize if I frightened you."

"You didn't. I enjoyed your kisses." Her cheeks got redder.

"That's why you should leave."

"Didn't you enjoy kissing me?"

"I enjoyed it too much."

"Then why do we have to stop?"

"Because if we continue, I may not be able to stop at kisses."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed the most delectable O. It was enough to drive me to my knees.

"We don't have to stop."

Was my mind playing tricks on me?

"What?"

"We don't have to stop."

"Isabella, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. For years, Mama had tried to get me to think of marriage, but I never found anyone I was interested in. After meeting you last night, you made me feel like a woman. You made me want things I never thought of before. I'm afraid that after this voyage I'll never feel this way again. If I have to spend my live in a marriage of convenience, then all I want is one night. One night with you would make up for all the empty years of being with a man who married me because of my connections or my father's money. Please don't make me act like this happens every day. Please don't send me away." Then she did the unthinkable. She cried. I was powerless to refuse her anything. I kissed her tears away and whispered soothing words. I found myself promising her anything. I may have even promised her the moon and the stars. My heart would break when I left her in New York, but it would be best for both of us. There was no place in my life for her. Until then, I'll fill her nights with pleasure. I would leave her maiden head intact. It will be the greatest test of my control, because just thinking about it had my blood whishing through my veins. It may possibly be the hardest thing I've been faced with, but for her, I'm willing to give it a try. If my men saw me now, they would lose all respect for me. I'm a pirate. I should kidnap her and keep her locked in my cabin, but instead, I'm planning on nights of secret assignations that does not involving fucking. I laughed at myself. Isabella is proving to be my Achilles heel.

I cupped her cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her sweet lips. "We have about two weeks before we get to New York. If you're absolutely positive this is what you want, I'll make them the best two weeks of your life. Think about it carefully." She beamed. No full moon, sunrise nor brilliant sunset in the tropics, had ever been as beautiful as the look on her face. I felt a sense of contentment wash over me. I bid her goodnight. Just before she left, I kissed her wrists, the palms of her hands, then each fingertip.

"Sweet dreams my Isabella." I watched her walk away. This is going to be torture. _How did I go from wanting one night with her, to offering her weeks of pleasure? Whom am I fooling? I'm a rake. A scoundrel. My passions would frighten her. More importantly, will I be able to walk away?_ At least, if I never saw her again, I would have two weeks of bliss to soothe my soul. This is turning out to be an unforgettable voyage. Will it be my last?


	5. Chapter 5 - A night of Pleasure

Every hour that passed was torturous. I lost count of the number of times I left the captain's cabin to go in search of Isabella. When she had made her request, a gentleman would have refused to compromise her virtue. When did I lose all sense of honor? Had being a pirate taken away my gentlemanly upbringing? My mother would turn in her grave if she knew I was entertaining thoughts of seduce an innocent young lady. I use to consider myself as a good person. I was kind to my crew, especially if one of them became injured under my command. I helped their families and took care of the poor in my village. I donate money to the convent and the orphanage in my parish, but none of that goodness had come to the forefront last night when I needed it. I had let my body's reaction to Isabella take control. The only good that came from last night was the fact that I had asked her to reconsider. What had I been thinking? What was so hard in saying no? I tried to get her out of my head by turning my attentions to managing the ship. Still, surviving the day had been pure torture. When she appeared on deck, I almost pounced on her.

"I've waited all day to do this," I whispered, and without giving her time to think, I leaned over and caressed her cheek with my fingertips, and then I covered her delectable lips with mine. She parted her lips slightly. Her warm breath wafting toward me incited me more. I inhaled it, tasting her essence. The kiss remained light and innocent. We were joined only by the softest touch of lips and gentle touch of my fingers cradling her cheeks. I desperately wanted to sink my tongue between her lips to taste her fully, but I needed this sweet, innocent kiss to remind me of who she was and what a precious gift she was.

"Well," I asked. "What have you decided?" I was so anxious, I wished I could read her mind.

She looked down, wrung her hands, and then peeked back up at me. Our gazes locked, and my heart pounded while I waited for her to answer. Part of me wanted her to say no while the other part, the bigger part, wanted a yes. Her lips parted, and she lifted her mouth to mine. Our kiss started soft, tentative, chaste, yet it ignited my passions because she had initiated it. She grew bolder. I felt the tip of her tongue on my lips. I touched hers with mine. Still letting her lead. For all I knew, this was a kiss to soothe me before she broke the bad news. Maybe she had changed her mind. It was hard to believe that she had entertained the thought of being intimate with me without the benefit of marriage or at least being betroth. Whatever her answer, I would go along with it. Even if it killed me, to watch her and not be able to steal kisses under the moonlight.

She broke the kiss. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would explode from the pressure building inside me. If her slightest touch affected me like this, was there any hope of carrying out my crazy plan? Surely this was more than lust, but what else could it be? We've only just met.

"Yes. My answer is yes."

A myriad of emotions exploded in my chest. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers while I tried to rein myself in. I breathe in her rose scent and picture us, not on the deck of a ship, but in a garden. Two lovers, strolling along hand in hand, stopping to steal an occasional kiss. I was so relieved, I decided to tease her.

I encircled her waist, pretending to imprisoning her between me and the rail. I whispered, "I'm glad you said yes. Otherwise, I would have had to kidnap you and hold you prisoner on my ship."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm a pirate. I captured this ship so I can do anything I want with my prisoners." I gave her a mischievous grin. Instead of being afraid, she played along with me.

"If I were your prisoner, what would you do with me?"

My eyes raked over her body. From her wide brown eyes, down the toes of her shoes and back. The electricity between us sizzled. I stepped closer to her. Her pulse fluttered in her throat, but she didn't back away. I kept my voice low and intimate.

"If you were imprisoned in my cabin, I would strip all your clothes off and tie you to my bunk so I could make love to you night and day. First I'd suck your nipples until you thought you would die from the pleasure"

She gasped, and I knew I risked scaring her, but I couldn't stop now. "Then, I'd kiss my way down your body, caressing all your curves, and I'm dying to find out if other parts of your body taste as sweet as your lips. Not one inch of your flesh would escape my hands and mouth. I know I shouldn't have such lecherous thoughts about you, but all day I kept thinking about what it would be like to have your legs pushed wide while I suck, lick and plunge my tongue and fingers in you until pleasure racks your body over and over and you get hoarse from screaming my name."

Her face and neck were flushed a lovely shade of pink. Her eyes were as large as saucers. I couldn't tell if she was angry, afraid or excited. Her lips parted as she breathed through them. Her chest heaved with each deep inhalation. I thought I had gone too far, so I rushed to apologize.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. Sometimes I forget how to behave in polite society."

She didn't say anything. I watched her carefully. To my amazement, she finally smiled.

"Do you…do you take lots of prisoners?"

"Yes."

"Have you done those things to any of them?"

I laughed out loud.

"Isabella, I only take male prisoners. None of them has seen my cabin. I've never had the urge to take a female prisoner before." I trailed my fingers down the side of her face, and I felt her shiver.

She swallowed, shaking her head. "It sounded as if you had done this before."

"No Isabella, I would have made an exception for you. From the first moment I confronted you in the dining cabin, I lusted after you. I would have come up with any excuse to peruse you."

Her eyes sparked. She lifted her hand, but instead of slapping me as I deserved, she pulled my head down to hers. She pressed her body against mine. Her soft lips molded to mine, and I lost it. Her taste was just as enticing as her heady scent. I moaned and delved deeper, tasting and exploring, and plundering her mouth. My hunger for her grew. Her other hand joined the first one and tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. One of my hands trailed down to her throat, the other to the back of her head, holding her close to me. I ravished her as if I wanted to devour her whole. The kiss continued, becoming more heated. My hands roamed lower. I cupped her ass, pulling her closer to me, and rubbing her against my aching groin. Even with our clothes on, the feeling of our sex next together was extremely pleasurable. She groaned and ground her hip into mine, matching my moves. At the same time, her tongue pushed into my mouth. I groaned as she explored. Nothing else existed but the two of us and the emotions she evoked in me. I needed her more than I need oxygen. If her slightest touch affected me like this, was there any hope of being a gentleman?

Finally, she stopped the kiss, gasping for breath. I hungrily kissed and nibbled my way down her neck.

"I want you so much."

"Stop. Edward, please stop." Her voice broke through the fog I was in. Dammit. I finally scared her. I reluctantly stepped back.

"Sorry. I lost my head."

"No, don't apologize. I can't think when you kiss me like that."

Now that I knew she wasn't scare of me, I decided to go for light hearted banter. "And that's a problem because?"

"I'm curious about something you said before."

"What part?"

"You mentioned something about tying me to a bed and ravishing me. Do women really like that sort of thing?"

"Yes, some women find it erotic. Men too. People have different ways of getting their pleasure." She had got a faraway look on her face as if she was trying to picture something like that.

"Do you like it?"

"Personally I've never tried it, but with you, I'll try anything."

"From the first night you grabbed my hands, something awakened in me, and I wanted you to take me prisoner and do unspeakable things to me." She confessed.

"You did." All the blood in my body rushed to my groin, making it harder than before. Was she trying to kill me? I knew something happened when we had touched that first night and every time since, but I never imagined it had affected her so deeply. Now I understood why she was willing to give herself to me.

"Yes, I dreamed about it too." She blushed again. I put my fingers under her chin and raised her head so I could look into her eyes. She as so honest and open and vulnerable.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I want to make all your dreams come true."

I led her to my cabin. I had thrown out Newton and commandeered his cabin. It was conveniently located, and it had a secret trap door leading to the lower gun deck, which Isabella and I could use to get her in and out undetected. My crew wouldn't care who came or went, but Isabella may feel uncomfortable if anyone saw her entering my cabin unchaperoned.

Now that I wasn't kissing her and drowning in her rose garden scent, my head cleared a bit, and once again my conscience nagged at me. I knew I should speak to Isabella before things get out of hand. We should have talked last night, but I was so caught up in promising her sexual delights, I was thinking with my other head.

We got into the cabin, and I locked the door against intrusion. I didn't want anyone to disturb us because first we need to talk, then if things go well, it would be a night of unbridled passion. First I had to taste those sweet lips again. I crushed her to my chest and captured her lips, swallowing her gasp of surprise and turning it into a moan.

My hand trailed from her neck, over her shoulders and made its way to her chest. I palmed her breasts. Feeling them through the fabric of her shirt. Our kiss increased in fervor. My hands continued to massage her breasts, eliciting more moans. The cabin echoed with sounds of pleasure from both of us. I pulled away when the urge to take her on the floor became almost too hard to resist. I walked away and stared out at a window. The vista before me did nothing to clear my head. The moon was shining brightly, reflecting on the glassy surface of the water, and millions of stars were visible in the clear sky. It was a night made for romance. Even inside, I couldn't escape the beauty of the night. It was tailor made for lovers. I closed my eyes. In the quiet of the night, I could hear the gentle lapping of the waves against the ship. I tried to block out the sound of our ragged breathing and shake off the spell she had cast on me.

~~~~BATP~~~~

I tried to compose myself. What must he be thinking about the way I had brazenly thrown myself at him? To clear my head, I decided to look around the cabin. It was wonderfully appointed. I shouldn't be surprised, after all, our accommodations were luxurious. Sometimes, especially when the water is calm, I find it hard to believe we're on a ship. His cabin was no different. It was in the bow of the ship. The front had large framed windows. There was a burgundy drape that was rolled up and tied with golden ropes with tassels. The wood between and under the windows were dark brown. It looked like mahogany, which was decorated with a gilded molding in the shape of a rectangle, but with curved corners. In between each window was affixed a candle holder. There was a built in window seat covered with leather cushions. The captain or his guests could sit and look out at the vast ocean ahead. The rest of the cabin was painted white with gold moldings.

There was a round table with four chairs made from the same wood. On the table was a spy glass, his hat and what looked like maps. On the side, next to another set of windows, was a chest of drawers. A lovely carpet covered most of the floor. On the other side of the cabin, was a desk with drawers and cubbies and quills were in a built in holder.

In the ceiling were more candle holders, and glass enclosed lanterns designed like miniature black gazebos. They were a similar design to the ones used all around the ship. It was a safe way to provide lighting. Even in bad weather, the candle was secure behind the locked door of the lantern and cannot fall out to start a fire. The light from those cast a warm orange glow around the room. Although the colors were masculine, the ambience from the lanterns and the light from the moon was romantic. We couldn't have picked a more perfect night or setting for our rendezvous.

On the side of the cabin, one of the doors had been left opened, and I glimpsed a white wash tub. The tub was under a window so he could look out as he took his bath. Somehow the sight of that tub made my heart race more. I pictured him naked, taking a bath. If we do have our two weeks, I want to watch him bathe. In ancient times women and even unmarried girls bathe special guests. Would he let me wash his back? Instead of calming down, I was getting more aroused, so I quickly turned away from his wash room. I turned around and looked through a door opposite the windows on the front of the ship. This led to a dining area, which had a huge wooden table with about twelve chairs. The covers for the chair backs ware made from the same burgundy material as the drapes on the windows. I couldn't see the seats, but I assumed the cushions were upholstered in the same material, as well. There were other tables and trunks in nooks around the room. I wanted to open them to see what treasures were hidden inside, but they probably contained mundane things like dishes, decanters of liquor and linens and other things needed to entertain his guests.

Beyond the dining area was a sitting room with a large couch covered in brown leather and a glass fronted cabinet which contained books. The floor was black and white tiles laid out in a diamond pattern, it was the same tiles that extended under the carpet in the room we were standing in. I had become lost in my perusal of his private space, and was about to go investigate some more, but his voice stopped me.

"Isabella, we have to talk." That was the last thing I expected him to say. Was it only a minute ago we were ready to tear our clothes off and hump each other like animals? Did he think that a mere minute was enough time for me to recover from his kisses and change my mind about wanting to be with him? Even if he threw me bodily in the cool waters of the ocean, I would still want him. Nothing could calm the storm raging inside me, except taking this to its conclusion. I knew he probably wanted to be sure I was fully aware of the consequences of my decision, but I knew what I was doing. It may be selfish of me to use him like this, but from his body's reaction and what he had said on the deck, he wanted this as much as I do. Later I would reassure him that he had nothing to be guilty about. Now all I wanted to do was pick up where we had left off. I had never known passion before, and lust was something I read about. I was not going to let this one chance I had to experience those feelings slip through my fingers. If I told him why I was so desperate for this night, he might feel sorry for me, and I didn't want his pity. I wanted that passion he showed me glimpses of. I wanted him to do it because he desired me. Me Isabella, the girl dressed in boys clothes, not the Isabella from London. I hope he would see it that way. If not, then I would have had one night to remember. No regrets. No expectations. No promises we couldn't keep.

"Not tonight, at least not now. I don't care about anything but this. I'm afraid that if we stop to talk nothing would be the same afterwards. Just one night, then we'll talk tomorrow or later."

"One more night, then no kissing or touching until we talk." He tried to look stern, but the intense look in his eyes gave him away. We both wanted the same thing.

"Well, since we may only have tonight, I want to do something I may never get to do again."

"What's that?"

"I want to explore a man's body. I want you to teach me what would bring you pleasure." He made a guttural sound that sounded like a growl or a wounded animal. His eyes darkened, and his nostrils flared. I drank in the rugged beauty of his face. His shaky breathing and dark intense eyes spoke volumes. He can easily overpower me and make me submit to him, he was aroused by the thought of me exploring his body. I felt empowered. I never dreamed that I could make a man feel this way.

"That dining table looks strong enough to hold you, or would you rather let me have my way with you in bed or on the carpet right here?"

That's all it took. In a flash, we were engaged in a hot passionate kiss. I reached my hands up to his chest. His hard muscles bunched beneath her palms. The feel of his body so close to me, even his scent, were all so seductive. He was a strong man, he could take what he wanted, but I was not afraid of him. Somehow I sensed there was a man of honor underneath the pirate. Knowing that he would submit to me. This strong, vile man, excited me. Since our first kiss, my privates had been tingling while millions of butterflies had been fluttering around in my stomach nonstop. Being alone with him like this, and the anticipation of our night together, intensified all the strange feelings and heightened mu senses. My hands roamed over his chest, taking in the contours, then I pulled his shirt out of his trousers and ran my palms against his naked chest. Without breaking our kiss, he picked me up and walked to a door on the other side of the room. I pulled my lips away from his and glanced around. It was a well-appointed room in keeping with the rest of his quarters, but all I concentrated on was the huge bed built into the side of a wall. Like the beds in our room, it had a wooden rail to keep the occupants from falling out in a storm. His bed was as big as the one in my parents' room. I bid my lip as pictures of naked bodies entwined flashed through my head. I was eager to start my lessons, and so was he.

He pulled the pins out of my bun and my hair cascaded down my back. Even that simple act of him running his fingers through my hair was pleasurable. My scalp tingled. He placed butterfly kisses all over my face. I gasped in shock when he took my earlobe in his mouth. He sucked it, then barely grazed it with his teeth, then he slowly placed wet kisses down my neck. When he got to my shoulder, he nibbled it, then made his way to the other side, repeating the process as if he couldn't leave any part of my body untouched. My whole body was thrumming with the need for more of his touches.

He reached out his hand, but looked at me as if asking permission to remove my clothes. I nodded. I couldn't think coherently, much less talk. First my jacket was taken off and tossed aside. Then the buttons on my shirt were undone. After unbuttoning each one, he kissed and licked the exposed flesh of my neck and chest. Thankfully, there were only three buttons in the opening.

His hands moved to the buttons on my trousers, which he made quick work of undoing. He knelt down and unbuckled my shoes, removing each. He lifted my foot out of the garment, then rolled down my stockings. I never imagined getting undressed could be so erotic. His hands slid down my leg and over my calf. The feel of his slight rough hands on my soft skin made every cell in my body come alive. My skin tingled all over. When he got to my ankles, he lifted my foot, gently pulled the material over my foot and massaged my toes and the sole of my feet. My blood roared in her veins, and erotic images of us on his bed flashed through my mind.

Then he repeated his actions with my other leg. By the time he was finished, I was visibly shaking, and I could feel liquid pooling against the crotch my undergarments. He slowly pulled those down. I knew he was aware of the wet spot. I wanted to close my eyes in embarrassment, but I felt compelled to look at him.

I stood in my blouse. It reached mid-thigh, but I still felt naked. He lifted the hem of my blouse, higher and higher, all the while his fingers brushed against my heated skin. When the V between my legs was exposed, he placed a kiss on my mound, then his tongue quickly flicked out and he licked me. If I hadn't been watching him intently, I would not have thought I had imagined it. He looked up at me. His pupils were so large, his eyes looked black. I bit my lips, trying to control the sounds that threatened to escape.

My nipples grew harder and were clearly visible through the white material of my blouse. They ached. My whole body ached. He kissed my stomach and finally stood upright in front of me. My blouse was pulled over my head. It joined the rest of my clothes on the floor. He just stood there watching me. I wanted to cover myself, but he shook his head.

Edward reached out and palmed my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples. Magical sensations ran straight to the place between my legs. When he took one between his lips, I almost collapsed. He picked me up and took me to the bed, climbing in after me. He sucked one nipples while his hand played with the other. Then he switched, lavishing the same attention to that one. I couldn't keep the sounds in any longer.

He stopped briefly to look into my eyes. He licked his lips as if he had finished the most delicious meal. "Your nipples taste like honey. I can't wait to taste more of you." He proceeded to do just that. Licking, sucking and nipping his way over my stomach, his tongue in my belly button, then moved further down. The further he went, the more liquid leaked out of me. At the first feel of his tongue on that sensitive spot, I jerked off the bed. Do people actually do these things? The illicit act sparked a new wave of pleasure. My heart pounded so heard, it sounded as the crashing of waves against the ship in a storm. That's how I felt. As if a storm; no a hurricane was building inside me. He licked and sucked, and thrust his tongue inside me. He touched and licked places I had not seen or had only touched with a wash cloth. All my inhibitions flew out the window. I became a wild untamed woman. I was squirming. I moaned. My head thrashed from side to side as I tried to control the overwhelming feeling building inside me. I was afraid to let go, still I was afraid that if I didn't let it out, I would be shattered into a million pieces. On and on he went. Licking and sucking. Plunging his tongue in and out of me. His tongue and finger took turns flicking, licking and sucking the nub above my opening. Something I never knew existed until now. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward. What's happening? Make it stop."

We stared at each other. His fingers replaced his mouth, and he came up to cover my body with his. He kissed me. It was a strange but not unpleasant taste. "Don't hold back. Go with the feelings. I promise you'll enjoy it." I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feelings. His finger were now moving in a circular motion, rubbing something inside me, creating sweet agony. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. That incredible pleasure shot from his mouth to my core joining with the sensations his fingers were creating. I trashed more. His body weight increased on me, holding me down. His scent surrounded me. The material of his clothes, rubbed against my overly sensitive skin, creating fiction, which added to the other sensations building in me. This was sensory overload. I felt as if I was about to explode, so I grabbed unto his shoulders.

"Oh God. Edward. Oh…Oh…Oh My God." He sucked harder. His fingers rubber harder and faster. A scream started to build in me. As if sensing it, his mouth covered mine and absorbed the sound. My body tensed. My toes curled. Something in me burst. My back arched almost bucking him off. Then I saw a burst of light. Wave after wave of unimaginable pleasurable sensations washed over me. I thought I heard me cooing to me, trying to soothe me as if I was a spooked horse. Finally, I opened my eyes. He was looking at me intently. I couldn't decipher his look. It was almost as if he was amazed, but wasn't that the way I looked? Never in my wildest dreams did I think such pleasure could be had. It was totally decadent.

"I never imagined it could be like this," I whispered, when I was finally able to speak. I felt weak, and I could still feel tremors running over my body. I should feel ashamed, or embarrassed, but I was overjoyed. It's probably blasphemy, but I felt as if Edward had shown me a little bit of Heaven.

"That's only the beginning." The look on his face left no doubt that it was. I believed him. We had not done the sex act yet. If his fingers and mouth could bring such pleasure, I don't know if I would survive sex with him.

"I thought I was going to give you pleasure."

"Believe me, that was the most enjoyable experience."

'Bet we didn't…" I felt the blush and knew it was silly. He had seen all my private parts. Why was I still embarrassed?

"That doesn't matter to me. What we did was enough for tonight."

I wasn't going to argue with him, but as soon as I stopped feeling as a jelly fish, I was going to explore his body. Every inch of him, just like he had done to me.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Night of Pleasure 2

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

We were cuddled in bed. Me, the big bad pirate, cuddling, but there's something irresistible about Isabella that makes me want to do things that are out of character for me. In such a short time, she already has me wrapped around her little finger. Stranger still is the fact that I'm enjoying cuddling—I loved the feel of her soft warm curves against me.

"Your skin is so soft." I whispered close to her ear. I felt a shiver run through her. I reveled in the knowledge that she was so responsive to the least stimulation. My fingers lightly grazed her skin, touching her everywhere I could reach. This tenderness was a surprising contrast from my usual sexual interactions. I knew something was different about Isabella when I realized I wanted to make love to her, instead of fuck her brains out, and even after touching and tasting almost every inch of her body, I wanted more of her. I was thinking of laying here like this for the remainder of the night, but she had other ideas. She nudged me and tried to get out of my embrace. I was reluctant to let her move. She nudged me again. I sighed. If she wanted to get up, then I couldn't hold her in bed against her will. I opened my arms and was disappointed when she rolled out of my reach.

"Is it time for you to leave?"

"No,"

"Good, then come back here." I opened my arms and waited for her to shimmy back over to me.

"Part of our night together was for me to undress you and explore your body, but you're still fully dressed."

"Nobody has undressed me since I was a boy."

"You made undressing such a sensual delight for me, I want you to feel the same pleasure."

"Believe me, I got as much pleasure out of it as you did."

"This is my night. Will you deny me this?"

"If that's what you want. I'm happy to oblige."

I sat up and motioned her to sit in front of me. I pulled her closer and kissed her sweet lips. My fingers tangled in her hair, then trailed up and down her back. Mimicking my moves, her hands slipped into the opening of my shirt and caressed my shoulders and back. Before I could deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"No."

"Well then, let me do this." With that, she tackled my shirt. Since it didn't button all the way down, she pulled and tugged trying to get it out of my trousers. I tried not to laugh. I took pity on her.

"Do you want help with that?" I asked. She nodded.

"You should loosen my trousers first."

I demonstrated. She looked at the movements of my hands. I felt her eyes on my erection or maybe her shocked gasp was a dead giveaway. She quickly averted her eyes. Her blush reached down to her chest. If the sight of my erection, which was still safely trapped in my trousers, embarrassed her, how did she plan to undress me? I lifted my arms.

"What are you waiting on?" She regained her confidence and wasted no time in pushing my shirt up. I helped her tug it over my head. Her eyes wandered over my chest and stomach. I knew I had a great body, but watching her admire me made me want to puff out my chest in pride.

I couldn't help it. I kissed her again. A long, slow kiss. My tongue explored her mouth, and hers matched mine. She was a quick learner. Our kiss left me breathless. When we pulled away, I ran my fingertips along her cheek as I stared into her luminous eyes. How had I lived without this, and how could I give her up after tonight? Something tugged at my heart.

"I'm all yours." I meant that in more ways than one.

Slowly, almost tentatively, she reached out and ran her fingers through the fine hairs on my chest. Her soft small hands caressed my chest and shoulders. Her lips followed. Soft kisses peppered my chest and her tongue blazed trails up and down my neck. It was hard to believe she had not done this before. It didn't help that her slightest touch sent electric charges buzzing through me. She straddled me, to get closer. The musky smell of her arousal permeated the air, adding to the scent of roses that I will always associate with her. All her scents only made me want to ravish her more. Fingers grazed over my nipples, then circled them. They rewarded her efforts by becoming hardened.

"Would you feel pleasure if I sucked your nipples?" I'd never had them sucked before, but Isabella's slightest touch had me groaning and as weak as a newborn babe. I doubt there was anything she would do that would not give me pleasure.

"Yes." My voice was a low growl. She licked over them, like a cat lapping at milk, then she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked it. The most delectable sensations rushed through my body. I wanted to howl at the moon.

"Oh God." _Is this how women felt when their nipples were sucked?_ My other nipple was licked and sucked just as thoroughly before she started moving lower, kissing and caressing every inch of my chest and stomach. A shudder shook my entire body, and my cock jerked and pulsed as her fingers followed the trail of hair over my stomach, stopping at the waist of my trousers. Her soft touches were extremely pleasurable. My muscles quivered everywhere she touched. I grabbed two fistfuls of the sheet to keep my hands off her, and my legs were twitching with the strain of holding back.

The feel of her tongue in my navel had me bucking wildly. I sucked in a shocked breath and gripped the sheets harder. She licked from my navel all the way to my nipples, and then she ran the tip of her tongue around each one. The feel of Isabella's wet tongue against my hot skin was both a pain and pleasure. As much as I enjoyed these feelings racing through me, they also increased my desire for her. Knowing I couldn't have her was unbearable. I was afraid my noises would scare her, so I clenched my jaw to muffle the noises bubbling out of my throat. It was taking all my control to keep my hands off her, but this was her sexual awakening, and I was loath to stop her. I tried to sit perfectly still, enjoying her teasing touches, but I was afraid if she kept this up I would embarrass myself by spilling my seed in my trousers.

As if she sensed I was about to lose control, she worked her way back to my lips. Her hard nipples poked against my chest as she wiggled her body against mine. We were both moaning and groaning while our hips were grinding against each other. I reached for her breasts, fondling and gently squeezing her nipples. Instead of relieving some of my pent up desire, our kissing, fondling and gyrating made me ache more. It would be so easy to roll over and take her. Her juices were leaking out, so I knew she was ready. We were both teetering on the edge, but I couldn't stop. Maybe I was a masochist, but I couldn't get enough of her. I broke the kiss and fastened my mouth around one of her nipples, sucking and twirling my tongue around it while I massaged and tweaked the other. She arched her back and threw her head back. I stopped for a moment to take in the beautiful sight. She looked like a goddess. She made the most beautiful and sensual sight. After feasting my eyes on the sensual creature who had enchanted me, my lips were on her other breast.

Her core was just over my cock so I thrust up into her, trying to relieve the tension. Thrusting. Rubbing. Grinding. She matched my moves. We created a delicious friction, and although I couldn't bury myself inside her, I could get a release this way. The front of my trousers was now soaking from her juices and the fluids leaking out of me. I forgot about my need for release and focused all my energy on giving her pleasure. Her hands moved between our bodies, and I thought she was going to touch herself. Instead, her fingers slid along my aching erection, rubbing it through my clothes. My hips bucked harder. Her breast muffled my loud groan. When she started undoing the lace on my trousers, I knew I had to stop her. God knew I wasn't a saint. I cupped her face in my hands and stared into her eyes.

"Isabella, you've already given me the most enjoyable sexual experience of my life without having intercourse. I don't need anything else." I caressed her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. I wanted to convey how special this moment was. She looked so disappointed I tried to soften the blow. "At least not tonight." She stared back at me intently. I shook my head. When I'm with her, I find myself agreeing to things I know were not right, but this was one thing I'm not giving in on.

"I want to touch it." _Oh God._

"No."

"Taking off your shirt is not undressing you. I want to continue."

"I may not be able to control myself if you touch me there and I don't want to do anything to ruin the night."

"If it gets to be too much for you I'll stop." She looked at me with those beguiling brown eyes. "Please." Like a fool, I nodded. I never believed stories about sirens, or other female mythological figures who lured sailors to their death, but after being with Isabella, I can imagine such things happening. If she beaconed me to walk off the ship in the middle of a hurricane, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I took deep breaths, trying to collect my thoughts to regain some control. _When did I become such a weakling?_

"Lie back." Again, I obeyed.

Her fingers fumbled, but finally, she freed the little monster. It burst out like a cannon out of a gun. It was thick and hard, and the head was swollen and purple.

"It's so big." As if the little monster knew she was praising it, it pulsed and twitched in her hands then leaked out some fluids. She giggled.

"He likes you." I said with a chuckle as if we were talking about a puppy or a kitten.

Her fingers ran over my length, following the veins. If I thought her caresses were arousing before, the feel of her hands on my cock was indescribable. Her hand trailed slowly up and down from the base to the tip, making me groan from the intense pleasure. I tried to think about the constellations and the location of countries on my navigational charts, anything to keep from throwing her on her back and fucking her until I spilled my seed deep inside her. I was barely holding on. I decided to warn her, so she wouldn't be surprised when I came all over her hands. "If you keep touching me, I'll spill my seed on your hands."

"Don't you have to be inside me?" I groaned. I tried not to think of being inside her. I'm sure it would be incredible.

"No, men could get pleasure without being inside a woman." I refuse to mention the other ways we could get our pleasure, because as inquisitive and as eager as she was to experiment, she'd want to try one of them, and I don't know much more of this sweet torture I could take.

"Show me." _Was she a mind reader?_

This is not going to take long. As it is, I'm almost ready to burst. I put one of my hands over hers and pumped up and down. Like a pubescent youth, I was ready to blow my load almost immediately. The muscles in my ass tightened. As much as I wanted this moment to last, there was not stopping it. "I won't last much longer," I ground out between clenched teeth. I pumped our hands faster. Apparently she found this just as stimulating because she was rubbing herself against me.

"Yes...yes..yes."

My cock jerked. Stream after stream of seed jetted out of me. We both looked on. I didn't think it would stop. I'd never experienced such mind blowing pleasure. This was vastly different from any wild raucous fuck I'd ever had, and it was all because on this innocent girl. Even in my dazed state, I knew I had to take care of her, so I rolled her onto her back and buried my face between her legs. Using the tip of my tongue against her nerve of pleasure, I flicked and licked and circled it ruthlessly. Her hips jerked. She moaned and thrashed. I sucked it into my mouth. She gasped. I brushed the nub with my teeth. That threw her over the edge. She trembled violently, and a sharp cry tore from her throat. I licked at her juices before moving up to cuddle with her, holding her as tightly as I can. Cuddling again.

I didn't want this euphoria to wear off. I wanted this forever. I wanted her forever. From the very beginning, it had felt as if we were magnets unable to resist the force of being pulled together. That feeling was reinforced by the eclectic current which flowed between us. Now I knew why I had not retired months ago when I had been disillusioned with my life. It all led to this. Isabella was the missing puzzle piece to make my life complete. I hope after our talk everything will be resolved satisfactorily. She had been right when she'd said, these feelings don't happen every day. I would be a fool if I let her go without a fight.

* * *

A/N: I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I want to make this a great reading experience for everyone, so if you spot errors or inconstancies, send me a PM.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I had stayed with Edward until just before dawn. We'd made love again. Both of us had been reluctant for our time together to end. I wanted to pinch myself to prove that it had not been a dream. I stretched. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me intently.

"Morning." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Morning. I wish I could wake up like this every day."

"So you have no regrets?"

"Are your insane? I know society would have me believe what we did last night was wrong, but I will never regret it. I'd wanted to experience everything we had done. My only regret is that we hadn't done more. You gave me the most amazing night of my life." A smile stretched across my face.

Women were not supposed to have sexual experiences before they married, or at least not until they were betrothed and even then most women did not enjoy the attentions of their husbands. I can't believe that it had only been hours instead of days since he's first introduced me to all those sensual pleasures. I had enjoyed the chance to explore his body, and he'd been so patient, letting me go at my own pace. He had been incredible. In one night, I had learned so much. Imagine what other sensual delights he could teach me over the next two weeks. Then there was the kissing. Never in my wildest dream did I think I'd have initiated a kiss, but last night, I did, and it was a wondrous experience. Kissing was fun and exciting. I could kiss Edward every day for the rest of my life.

I pressed closer to him. I pulled his head down. He grabbed me in a heated embrace. His lips met mine, and we kissed passionately. His hands reached between us, cupping my breasts. I arched into his touch. His thumbs rubbed against my nipples, sending delicious shivers through me. I whimpered, lifting my leg to hook against his waist. My hands caressed his shoulders, reveling in the feel of his muscles as they flexed and bunched. His manhood stirred. I was amazed at this new sexual power to make his body react this way. I pushed closer to him, rubbing into him. My hands trailed down his back and over his hips. He groaned and thrust his hips against mine. Just when things were getting interesting, he pulled away.

"We have to stop." He said the words, but he looked at me as though he wanted to devour me. I reached out and traced my fingers along his jaw. I was confident in my new power, and I was determined to make him forget about talking. My other hand reached down to the bulge in his trousers. He captured it. Next thing I knew my hands were held in vice grips above my head and he was laying on top of me.

"You're a vixen, but I'm not going to succumb to your charms until we've had a chance to talk."

What did he want to discuss that was worse than being a pirate. It's a pity he was a pirate. Even if we wanted to be with each other after this voyage, my father would never consent to let me marry him. Why couldn't I have met him at a ball, garden party or any of the other entertainments I'd been forced to attend? I sighed.

"All right. No fun until we talk." I grumbled. I nudged him, and he rolled away. I reluctantly got out of bed. I thought of the white tub I'd spied last night, but there was no way to get water at this hour. Edward helped me dress.

"You'll never get a job as a valet. Too much inappropriate touching." I teased him. I think I'll blush every time Mary helps me with my clothes. Would she smell the sex on my undergarment? If she did, would she say anything? Maybe, if I sprinkle some rose water on it, she wouldn't notice. I watched him hurriedly donned his shirt and steered me out of his bedchamber. He led me in the opposite direction from where we had entered.

"These stairs lead to the gun deck below the captain's quarters, then there's another door with stairs leading to your deck."

I was amazed at the number of cannons lining both sides.

"With this many guns, why didn't Captain Newman blow our attackers out of the water?"

"Did you hear him giving orders to load the guns?"

"Yes he did, but he didn't fire at the first ship, but he fired at the second ship." Then I realize what I'd just said. "He shot at your ship after you had sunk the ship that had been attacking us."

"Yes, I guess he did."

"Did he fire at you because you were flying a Jolly Roger? The first ship didn't have a flag. Doesn't all ships have to fly a flag?"

"It would be nice, but some ships don't fly one until they know what other ships are in the area, then the captains would fly a flag to act as an ally or run the Jolly Roger as a sign of intimidation."

"Were you flying the Jolly Roger to intimidate that other ship and Captain Newman?"

"Yes. Pirates are a vicious bunch, so most captains surrender rather than go into battle. If they surrender, they have a chance to save their ship."

"It doesn't make sense. Why did he fire at you when he knew you were a pirate, especially when he had been willing to surrender to the other ship?"

"He wasn't thinking about saving his ship or the safety of his passengers."

I wanted to talk about that more, but he hurried me along. "Come on, you have to get to your room before anyone wakes up and realizes that you'd been gone all night."

I let him lead me away. He was right; I had to be in bed when Mary comes to my room. Now I know there's a lot more to that night that what I had witnessed. I thought back to battle, trying to figure out if I'd missed something. Edward was keeping something from me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe that's what he wants to discuss with me. Unless he wants to scare me off with vicious tales of his acts of piracy.

After last night, I'd be hard pressed to think of Edward as a pirate. Coming to think of it, he was well spoken, and his manner of dressing was not what I pictured pirates wearing. Well I have no idea what pirates wore, except the ones who had boarded the ship on the night of the battle, but none of them was as immaculately dressed as Edward always seem to be. After that night, the men he had used to replace Captain Newton's men, dressed similarly to him. Plus, he acted more like a gentleman than some of the men I'd met at social gatherings in London or the country estates of our friends. He doesn't act like a pirate either. Shouldn't he have ravished me when I'd offered myself to him? If I hadn't seen his men attack our ship two nights ago I would have thought I had imagined the battle with the other ship and Edward and his men taking control of the Destiny. He didn't act like a pirate, speak like a pirate or dress like a pirate, but if he isn't a pirate, who is he and why had he captured this ship? Nothing about Edward added up. It was frustrating trying to piece things together when there was knowledge I was not privy to.

We stood in front of the door to my cabin. Edward kissed the top of my head. I raised my head up in invitation, but he only chuckled.

"Get inside before your father hears us and comes to investigate. I don't want him to kill me for taking advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage of me. I offered myself to you."

"Your father would never believe that. If he doesn't kill me, he'd watch me marry you at gun point." Would I be willing to trick him into marriage that way? No. I dismissed the idea as soon as it entered my head. I didn't want to get married. Edward is kind and gentle now, but if I became his wife, would he still be the same, especially if he is forced to marry me? I hated to be separated from him, especially with thoughts of our dreaded talk looming between us, but I had no choice. I slipped inside.

I crawled into bed. I kept thinking about things Edward would want to discuss. I hoped he didn't have any earth shaking revelations. What if he's married? I had not thought about that when I'd made my brazen proposition. I would not willingly give myself to a married man, and I hoped Edward would not have agreed to spend the night with me if he had a wife. I didn't know him, but I trusted him. Why else would I have decided to give him my most prized possession? It was instilled in us that our virginity was something we saved for our husbands, but I was ready to give mine to a sexy pirate. Women were told who to marry, how to behave, what we can and cannot do. I'm taking things into my own hands. I had felt an instant connection with Edward, and from the emotions, he stirred up in me, I knew that I would find pleasure with him. Something that I'd never thought I would have with a man. He had not disappointed me. I decided not to drive myself crazy until I had all the facts, and I didn't want anything to tarnish my blissful feelings. I snuggled with a pillow.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

After taking Isabella to her cabin, I went to seek out Carlisle. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the ship surgeon, but he was playing a double role. He and several others had been our eyes and ears on board since the ship had left Liverpool. I slipped into the cabin next to Carlisle's and used the connecting door to his sitting area.

"Carlisle, I'm glad you're up." After exchanging greetings, I got right to the point. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. I don't think any of the passengers was involved with the foiled attack."

"We'll be in New York in a fortnight. If something is going to happen, it has to happen before then. Most of Captain Newman's men were transferred to my ship, maybe I should start questioning them."

"Have you searched his cabin?"

"Yes, but I haven't found any incrementing evidence yet."

"Keep looking. The information the shipping company received about an attack was accurate."

"I'm glad we were able to foil the attempt to capture the ship, but was it only the ship they were after? I'm not so sure anymore."

"You think the culprits had inside information on the passengers and were planning on taking hostages?"

"Yes. Especially the Swan family. They are the richest, most influential family on board. What if someone has a grudge against Sir Swan from his days as Lord Admiral?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Someone he may have had imprisoned or sent to one of the colonies as an indentured laborer could be getting revenge by capturing him or his children."

"It's possible." He admitted. "Both Sir Swan and his heir are onboard. Think of how much money someone could ask for ransom. If we get this ship and its high profile passengers to New York safely, the publicity would be put the company over the top, they would request our services for every trip. Are you sure you don't want to stick around? You're too young to retire."

"I've been lucky. I made a fortune as a pirate, and it's not as if I needed the money anyway. Offering my services as a privateer was a little different, but I've had enough. I have to decide what to do with my life after this. I would be bored if all my life consisted of was the club, hunting, taking tea and going to balls. That's why I took to the sea in the first place. I craved adventure."

"You could start your own shipping company or you could get married and have kids. That will keep you on your toes. Esme has been throwing young ladies at you for years. Any of them would be delighted to become your wife."

"I think I would be bored to death with those girls. Most of them are not interested in anything other than balls, gowns and marrying well."

"Maybe you haven't met the right girl yet, or your standards are too high."

"I don't want to marry only to produce heirs. I want a marriage like my parents had. Like what you and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett have." I pictured of a disheveled Isabella sleeping in my arms. She's not like any of the other girls her age, but she's not looking for a husband. She wants adventure while I'm ready to settle down. Would the thought of us travelling to different countries be enough to sway her into looking at me as a potential husband? More importantly, can I convince her father that I would make a good husband? Two weeks. Will that be enough time? If not, I'll stay in New York and court her for as long as it takes.

"Carlisle, I know you and Esme worry about me. I promise, if I find my ideal woman, I will not let her get away. Now can we discuss our plans to safeguard the passengers?"

"We have Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett with them at all times, plus the officers and other crew we've replaced. We're all very vigilant."

"I might have to join you. We could never have too much protection."

I told myself that I was doing this to safeguard Isabella and her family. I could watch over them and keep Isabella out of trouble. I knew of her penchant for dressing as a boy and going on deck at night. What does she do during the day? In her thirst for adventure, she could inadvertently stumble into a dangerous situation. While that was true, I had an ulterior motive. I want to spend more time with her. I want her to get to know me. Not as a pirate, but as a gentleman. The more I thought about this, the more convinced I became that it was the way to go.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

I finally fell back to sleep, but my dreams were filled with Edward the ferocious pirate, changing into the most handsome prince who swept me off my feet and made passionate love to me. This time, we didn't stop at touching. We did the most intimate things. I woke up all tangled in my sheets. It would be torture surviving the day until I get to see him again, and hopefully recreate all the deliciously sinful things we had done the night before. Maybe even some things from my dreams. I'll turn the tables on him tonight and do some more of the things I wanted to do; he's not the only one who could play seductive games. Thinking about all the things we could do made my private parts fluttered and the blood rushed through my veins. I thought about touching that spot that that Edward had touched last night, which had brought me intense pleasure, but Mary chose that time to walk into my room. I sighed. I couldn't stay in bed daydreaming about Edward, I got up. I washed and changed into a beautiful day dress and let Mary fix my hair.

"Good Morning Mama, Papa, Jasper."

I walked to the sideboard to see what was laid out for breakfast. I was famished. An attendant uncovered each dish and served what I requested. My plate was laden with a porch egg on top of a smoked kipper, a sausage, a spoonful of baked beans and a thick slice of warm brown bread, which had been drizzled with honey. By the time, my plate was placed before me, I wanted to grab the bread and demolish it, then lick the honey off my fingers. Mama would probably faint, so I picked up my knife and fork and took small bites.

Jasper leaned over and whispered, "Bella if I didn't know better, I would think you were swabbing the deck instead of sleeping." I almost choked. If he only knew.

"I seem to have worked up an appetite Maybe it's the fresh air." I was lost in my food when I heard Mama's excited voice.

"There is that charming Captain Newton. I wonder who the handsome stranger with him is."

I looked up. My eyes opened wide. _What was he doing here?_ Edward belonged to my nights. He belonged to the girl who dressed in boys' clothing to seek out adventures under the midnight sky. Not to the high society young lady in the pink silk dress. _Is this where he told everyone he was a pirate and made his demands. Was he going to take our valuables? Hold us hostage? _My first instinct was to bolt out of the room. I looked around wildly, then my eyes settled on him again. Our gazed locked and he smiled. As if he knew what I was thinking, he shook his head slightly. Even from across the room, I felt the power he had over me. I picked up my tea and took a sip, watching covertly as he and Captain Newman came further into the room. Was he and Captain Newman in cahoots? But the captain had fired at his ship? What game were they playing? Inside I was a giant ball of nerves, but I was excited by this turn of events. There was something very mysterious happening on the Destiny and I plan to get to the bottom of it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Revelations

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I peeked at him over the rim of my cup. Our gazes held. My heart skipped a beat, then started galloping in my chest. The sensual feelings he'd evoked last night flooded my entire being. Would I get accustomed to the way my body responded to him? I had met many eligible, handsome men, but none of them had made my body tingle. Just Edward. The dark, dangerous pirate who was probably going to ruin my life. I wished it had been a stormy day today because on days when the sea was rough, Mama refuses to leave our rooms, so we would have meals brought to us.

"Charles, you look like you've seen a ghost." My mother's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"The young man with Captain Newton looks familiar."

"Have you met him before Father?" Jasper asked.

"No, but he looks like someone I sailed with a long time ago."

"Could this be his son, or a younger brother?" Mother asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to him."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Captain Newton asked, cutting our conversation short. Edward and Captain Newton stopped in the middle of the room.

"I'd like to present Captain Edward Anthony Masen." Papa gasped when he heard Edwards' name. I was listening to the Captain, but I was staring at my father. "The shipping company was concerned about the recent storms, and they were worried about us blowing off course and taking longer than expected to get to New York or worst, landing in New England. Captain Masen has been travelling this route for many years, so the company sent him to escort us to port."

After the announcement, Captain Newman took Edward around the room, stopping to speak to the passengers who were present. Then, they stopped at our table.

"Captain Masen, let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Swan and their children Jasper and Isabella." He shook hands with Papa.

"You..." Papa started, but Edward didn't give him a chance to finish. I don't think anyone noticed, but Edward shook his head slightly as if he was telling Papa no.

"Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would love to hear how your journey has been so far. If you have no prior commitment, why don't you and your family join me for dinner in the captain's quarters?" Papa nodded.

Edward shook Jasper's hand and then bowed to Mama and me. He gave me a playful wink. I took that as a sign that my secret was safe.

"See you all later." He bowed again, "If you'd excuse me," he said and walked to the next table.

Papa seemed to recognize Edward but if Edward knew who my father was, he didn't give any indication. Anyone who had an interest in maritime history or The Royal Navy would have read about his accomplishments. We were travelling incognito, which had added to the fun of our voyage. None of our friends was on board, so there was no one to see through our ruse.

The dining room was abuzz with talk about the arrival of the new Captain. I was puzzled by Edward's presence, my father's reaction, and the cover up, but I was worried that he may not want to carry on our illicit rendezvous now that he has seen me with my family.

I determined to sneak into his quarters as soon as I could and wait for him. This way, we could have our talk and clear the air before tonight. Although, my appetite had vanished, I felt compelled to remain at the table. Luckily I had eaten most of my food before my mysterious pirate had made his appearance. Finally, everyone had finished eating.

"Isabella, I'm going to the salon. Have Jane bring my sewing basket. Do you want to work on your embroidery?"

"No Mama, I think I'll take a turn around the deck."

"Remember to take a parasol."

"Yes Mama."

"Jasper, what are your plans for this morning."

"I'm going to practice my fencing with one of the officers."

"Charles…"

"We'll talk later my dear. For now, I'm going to sit next to a window and read. Maybe I'll doze off like a lazy cat."

"Are you reading one of your nautical books again?"

"You know me too well my dear." He took her hand and kissed it. My parents were lucky to have married for love. He often told me that he took one look at Mama, and he knew he was in love.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

I looked up and down the passageway before opening the door Edward and I had used last night. I stepped in and quickly shut the door. It was dim. I knew once I got up the stairs the light from the holes for the cannons would provide enough light for me to make my way to the stairs which would take me to the captain's quarters. I made it up the stairs without tripping. Someone stepped out of the shadows. I screamed. A hand covered my mouth.

"Ssh. It's me."

"What are you doing? You scared me."

"Sorry about that. I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"It was hard to resist touching you earlier. I hoped you'd feel the same way and come to me."

My heart skipped a beat at his admission, but I decided to tease him. "That's very arrogant of you. Do you think I had no plans for my morning? I could be doing embroidery, playing cards, reading, taking the air on the upper deck or annoying Jasper by asking to fence with him."

"That's true, but from the twinkle in your eyes, I knew you wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, so is my adventuress inside that dress?"

How was he able to read me so easily? I decided to be honest. "I don't know who you are or what games you're playing, all I know is that I can't stay away from you."

He pulled me into his arms. I rested my cheek against his chest and listened to his heart. I meant it. Nothing mattered when we were together. Maybe I was unrealistic to think anything could come of this, but for now, this was enough. The feel of my body molded to his, that fresh sea and sunshine scent wafting around us, and knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I stood on my tip toes and pulled his head down to mine. Our lips met. He moved his hands to my waist, pulling me closer. Every nerve in my body grew taut with desire. I leaned into his embrace and abandoned myself to the feelings he aroused in me. By the time the kiss ended, my knees were shaking, and I was gasping for breath. I leaned over, panting. When I looked up at him again, his green eyes that had become dark as it did at night, and his nostrils flared as he took in deep gulps of air.

"Come, let's get out of here. I'm sure you have lots of questions." He pulled me all the way to his rooms. He led me to one of the leather sofas and sat next to me.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

"I know who your father is." I admitted.

My tomboy was Lady Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Charles Phillip Swan, 8th Earl of Forkshire and his wife Lady Renee Catharine. Her father, the third son of Philip Herbert Swans had no hope of inheriting his family titles, but after both of his brothers had died without leaving male heirs, he succeeded to the earldom in 1683. Before that, Sir Swan had made a name for himself in the Royal Navy. At the age of eighteen, he had been named Lieutenant, and had been promoted to Captain the following year, he had advanced to Admiral of the Fleet less than five years later. A position which he had held until his brother, the 7th Earl, had died. Lady Swan is wealthy in her own right. She could not inherit her father's title, but he had bequeathed a fortune to her. As I told Carlisle, there is no proof that the family is in danger. In fact, it could be a coincidence that they're on this ship at all, but we have to be careful.

"Is that why you captured the ship?"

"No. I had no idea who was on board when I took this commission."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you a pirate?"

"Let me explain."

"Go ahead, but I want the whole story."

I looked her in the eye, and I began.

"I didn't wake up one day and decide to be a pirate. Like many young men, I was fascinated by the sea and wars. The war of our time was the War of the Spanish Succession. Although I desperately wanted to go to war, and knew some boys of twelve taken on boats, I couldn't do that to my parents. When I came of age, the war was already in its tenth year. My father consented because he thought the war would be over in less than a year, so in 1711, he found me a place with a British privateer who was headed to the West Indies. We had sailed with a contingent of fifteen ships. Two of which were naval vessels. Our main goal was to stop the treasure fleets of Spain and Portugal from getting through. We tried to keep the ships in the West Indies from bring gold and other supplies to their homeland and stopped the returning ships which carried payroll and ammunitions for soldiers and sailors on the islands. With most of the fighting taking place in Europe and the difficulty of getting ships through, it was almost impossible for Spain and Portugal to get replacements for their forts and other settlements on the islands. We took advantage of that by targeting poorly defended settlements, and either pillage them for their valuables, or demanding ransom of the citizens."

"Is that when you became a pirate?" She asked excitedly.

"To the other countries, we were considered pirates, but the Captain I had sailed with and many others, had been issued letters of marque."

"Papa told me about that."

"Your father told you about pirates." I was surprised.

"When papa came home with tickets for our voyage, I talked about encountering pirates, and papa told me there were not that many pirates left and that Sir Francis Drake was a privateer instead of a pirate because he had permission from the crown."

"Is that why you were on deck that night?"

"I was on the lookout for pirates."

"Personally I'm glad you were there, because I would not have missed meeting you for the world, but I'm sorry you had to witness all that violence. How much did you see?"

"I'm glad I was there too, and it wasn't that bad. How did you become a pirate? In fact, are you a real pirate?"

"As real as they get. After the war ended I decided to travel through the islands with some friends. We pooled our resources to buy a small boat from an auction. The islands are lush and green. The beaches have white sands and clear warm waters which are excellent for swimming, and the fish and other sea creatures the locals cook are delicious."

"Oh. I wish I could see them."

"I wish you father was headed to one of the islands, instead of New York."

"Sorry for interrupting. Continue."

"Last summer we heard of the Spanish Treasure Fleet sinking in a storm off the coast of Florida, so we decided to try our hand at treasure hunting. There were several pirates and other boats in the area—everyone wanted to make off with part of the treasure. Some of the pirates began looting the camps of the salvage divers, so my friend and I decided to leave with what we had recovered. On our way to New England, we were attacked by a pirate. Our boat couldn't withstand the assault nor was it fast enough to get away, so it had been damaged beyond repair. The pirates made off with our treasures. They left us to die, but we managed to get into a longboat. We had survived for two days before we sighted another ship. It was another pirate ship. At first we thought we were going to be killed, or left to die, but the captain picked us up. After he had listened to our story, he told us he had been headed to Florida to take a turn at salvaging. He promised to keep us alive if we lead him to the spot where we had been diving. He had a crew of about 100 men, so we made a good haul salvaging. After we were given our share of the booty, my friends and I received much more than what had been stolen from us. With my share, I bought a ship and recruited a crew. I went after the pirate who had sunk our boat and did the same thing to him."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I took his cargo and sunk his ship. After that, I stayed in the Caribbean, capturing cargo from known enemy counties and traded rum and sugar."

"So why did you capture this ship?"

"After the bills were posted for Destiny's maiden voyage, the owner heard about a planned attack on the ship. You may not know it, but this is the first ship of its kind. Mostly passengers travelled on merchant ships which are not outfitted for the comfort of passengers. Some of the ships take on too many people, and there are sickness and death. On the other hand, this ship is luxurious. No expense was spared in outfitting the ship to ensure the passengers' comfort. Even, the third class deck is nice and clean and not over crowded which helps tremendously in the spread of diseases. The food is also top notch. Each deck differs but everyone even the staff are fed adequately."

"If you were hired to stop the intended attack why did you kill Captain Newman's men?"

"We didn't know if anyone onboard was in on the plot, so we had to get on the ship. We tried to kill as few men as possible that's why we planned a surprise attack."

"Do you think Captain Newton is involved?"

"I have no proof of his involvement, but I haven't crossed him off as a suspect."

"How are you going to find out who's involved?"

"There are people working on that. Hopefully, we'll find the conspirators before we get to New York or before they decide to do something foolish."

"Can I help?"

"No, we have enough people working on this." I planned to keep her in my sight as much as possible so she stays out of trouble.

"What's the connection between you and my father?"

"He sailed with my father when they were younger, but I can't tell you more than that yet." She was about to protest, but I stopped her. "You know the importance of secrecy. I've already told you too much, but I'm hoping if I gave you some information, it would keep you from playing sleuth. I promise to tell you everything after I deliver the ship to the agents in New York and file my report."

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

I agreed. He had told me much more than I had hoped for. From what he said about our fathers sailing together, I can deduce that his father had been an officer in the Royal Navy which would mean that he was no ordinary sailor turned pirate. And the fact that he and some friends could come up with money to buy a boat, even a small boat, to sail for pleasure makes me believe that his family was rich enough that he didn't have to work for a living. I kept all these thoughts to myself.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

"Enough about me, your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

"To start with, why do you think you would get stuck in a marriage of convenience?"

The sparkle in her eyes dimmed. I wanted to find the cad who had made her think she was not good enough for a love match.

"Most men think I'm too outspoken and unladylike. I had suitors. Charming eligible gentlemen who had been willing to ignore _my unladylike traits because of my breeding and dowry_."

"How did you know they weren't fascinated by your charms?"

"I overheard one of them talking about me. He planned to charm me, so when he asked papa for my hand, I would be so infatuated with him I'd agree to the match. Then after the wedding, he would _change me into a respectable wife even if he had to beat some sense into me_."

"Isabella, that's dreadful. Tell me his name, and I'll call him out." I was so angry, I was seeing red.

"No, He was an arrogant, self-righteous cur. Not worth anyone getting into trouble over, or I would have told Jasper or Papa. All his life he had been given anything he wanted. He wanted my _pedigree_ as if I'm a horse or a dog. I just assumed that all men were like him, so after that, I put everyone else to a test. I had one see me with a dirt smudge on my face from gardening. I talked about horses and hunting and animals mating with another. I beat one at a game of cards."

I tried not to laugh at her chasing her suitors away. It must have been painful for her to watch one after another turn away because of her behaviour, but on the other hand, I was glad she did. If she had not done so we would not have met. It's a hard lesson to learn. One that I knew all too well. "What did you parent say?"

"They don't know about my test. They just think _I'm a rambunctious young lady and according to my mother I'll never find a husband if I don't settle down to more ladylike pursuits._"

My heart went out to her. By the standards, Society set on young ladies she would be considered unconventional, or eccentric but that's what makes her unique.

"You're better off without them. None of them was good enough for you, and it was best to find out before you wed any of them. I'm glad your father hadn't force a husband on you."

"Papa wants me to be happy. Maybe he's not ready to lose his little girl."

"He's an honorable man. I hope I get the opportunity to know him better."

The thought of Isabella in the arms of another man filled me with an irrational jealousy. I also felt rage at the thought of someone thinking of hitting her. Under other circumstances, I'd ask permission to court her, but we were in the middle of the ocean in the midst of a conspiracy. On the other hand, I will need a wife if I decided to settle down. She needs a husband who will accept her for the special person she is. We would be perfect together. If I'm honest with myself, I'm already falling in love with her. Does she feel the same about me?

"Isabella, would you still want to be with me if I weren't a pirate?"

"Yes. I want to be with you because of that connection I felt when we met." Her honesty was refreshing.

"It's not only because you think I'm dangerous and exciting."

"Even if you were not a pirate, you would still be dangerous and exciting."

"Where were you all my life?"

She laughed. It was music to my ears. I was glad the gleam was coming back to her eyes, and I'd do everything in my power to keep it there.

"Now that we've had our talk, can we continue seeing each other?"

"Nothing could keep me from you now. We're kindred spirits."

"I guess I should leave." She muttered.

I didn't want her to leave yet. "We still have hours before I turn the cabin over to my crew to set up for dinner." During our conversation, I had forced my thoughts from all the sensual ways I wanted to hold and kiss her. Now that we've come to an agreement, there was nothing stopping me. I pulled her unto my lap and kissed her, knowing that once we started, our desires may consume both of us. There were things left unresolved between us, but nothing mattered at this moment, but her.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

He teased me by placing pecks all over my face. By the time he pressed his lips to mine, I was dying to taste him. He kissed me softly. A slow languid kiss that built as our passion mounted. Then his kiss took on a seductive rhythm that reminded me of things he had done to me last night. My body melted against his. The butterflies in my stomach flipped and floated making me light headed. My nipples hardened. My privates ached. I longed for the caress of his hands all over my body. He picked me up, but I refused to open my eyes. I lost myself in our kiss, and I didn't want it to end. Reality sank in when I realized I'd been deposited on his bed.

Reluctantly, I wrenched my lips away from his. "Edward, it's daytime." I may be unconventional, but we can't do this until night time.

"Who said that a man could only show their desire for woman at night?"

"You mean people do this all hours?"

"You can do it anytime you want. Why do you think newlyweds go off on vacation after their wedding?"

"To do this all day?"

"All day and all night if they want to?"

"But, we're not married."

"We could pretend."

"You are wicked and dangerous and sinful. I'm tempted to believe you."

"I speak the truth. Ask any of your married friends." He threw his jacket off and stalked to the bed.

"You'll ruin my dress. What will people say if I showed up looking wrinkled?"

"That's an easy problem to solve." He offered me his hand. "I'll be your lady's maid again today." His nimble fingers made quick work of unlacing my gown, stays and undergarments. He shook out my dress and draped it carefully over an armchair. Then he began taking his boots off. I kicked off my slippers and sat on the edge of the bed. I lifted one leg up onto the bed, and began to roll my stockings down. I heard a sound and looked up. His eyes were glued to my legs. I stopped. I looked down and realized that he could get a glimpse of my privates. I felt the heat covering my cheeks and pulled my legs together. My lips trembled. My eyes burned as I fought back the tears. I had ruined everything. This was worst than anything I'd ever done. I was being brazen.

"Don't be embarrassed. As I said before, you're a vixen." He rushed on to explain.

I was unconvinced. "You are beautiful and exciting. I'm aroused, not shocked." He rushed over to me. In the blink of an eye, I was crushed to his chest. His fingers under my chin forced me to look into his eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you." Then our lips in a scorching hot kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt the bulge in his trousers. I wiggled against it. He made that sound again and I realized it was a sound of pleasure, but it was much deeper and more animalistic than any of the sounds he had made last night. It was more like a growl that rumbled in his chest. I felt the vibrations in mine. Feeling this sign of his arousal made my heart flutter. I went from the brink of tears to being giddy. I put my hands around his neck and pulled my body up, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands moved to my buttocks, and he kissed me until I was out of breath. After the kiss, his fingers gently caressed my cheek. "Will you continue or do you want me to do it?"

Now that I knew he was getting pleasure from seeing me undress, I was happy to continue. I slid down his body and took up my previous position. I met his gaze and held it as I continued.

"Slowly." His voice was deep and gravelly.

I nodded, trying not to blush, as I followed his directions. Inch by inch, the silk, was rolled down to reveal more of my skin. My eyes travelled down his body. The site of his erection straining against the laces of his trousers almost stopped me in my tracks. I pictured it in my hands, throbbing and pulsing. I wanted to hurry so I could undress him, but I wanted to give him this little bit of pleasure first. I guess it was sort of a prelude similar to the first course at dinner. Something to whet the appetite and prepare your palate for the courses to follow. Maybe making love was the same. Each course building up to the next, until you get to the sweets. I pulled the last remaining bit of silk off my toes then I threw it at him. He reached out and snatched it before it fell to the ground. I repeated the process with my other leg. Striking the same pose. Keeping my legs just a little apart. I felt fluids pooling. His chest was rising faster as his breathing accelerated. My excitement fed off his. My heart was beating rapidly, making my blood race through my veins. As soon as my toes were free, I found myself flat on my back and his hands and mouth were all over me. I laughed at how enthusiastic he was. My laughter soon became moans as he attached his hands and lips to my nipples. He sucked. Twisted. Kneaded. I writhed. Moaned. Then my hands got busy unlacing his shirt, then his trousers. I pulled his shirt out, and my hands trailed up and down his back. My skin sizzled everywhere we touched. I never got that chance to see him naked last night, so I didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"Stop." I said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. We need to take your clothes off."

Gripping the hem of his shirt, I lifted it up to his shoulders. He pulled it off the rest of the way and hung it on the headboard. I ran my hands over his chiseled muscles, teasing his hardened nipples with my fingers, then licking and sucking them.

"Isabella." My name sounded like a warning and a plea. I ignore both.

My fingers trailed slowly down, following the trail of hair lower and lower. His muscles quivering everywhere I touched. By the time my fingers reached the waist of his trousers, his legs were shaking. I finished unlacing the string ties and slipped my hands inside his smallclothes. When my hand touch him, he jumped. I massaged the bulge of his manhood, then I pulled it out and examined it. I trailed my finger over the veins running the length. A drop of fluid beaded.

"Isabella. This is torture."

I smiled. I looked up the naked expanse of his stomach and chest. Looking at him struggling to breathe, made me feel like the vixen he had called me. I rubbed the fluid around the head and under the rim. His hips bucked off the bed. Taking this as a good sign, when more liquid seeped out I rubbed it on his length. Then I pumped my hand up and down the way he had showed me.

"Isabella."

Without waiting for me to respond, this time, he pulled me up, until I was straddling him.

"Don't move." I was bewildered, but I nodded.

Our privates were touching. He started to move. His manhood rubbed against my folds. The feelings were intense. I reached back and balanced my hands on his thighs. This brought my pelvis closer to him, opening me up more. His hands touched my breasts, massaging them. I bit my lips to keep quiet. My whole body was hot. Something was tightening inside me. He sucked my nipple, then switched to the other. He kept sucking while rhythmically pushing his hips against mine. Pushing. Sucking. Again and again. Every time he pushed up, he rubbed against that special nub, causing the most pleasurable sensations to rush through me. I tingled all over. I lost control. Moving with him like horse and rider. I heard him growl. He gripped my hips tightly, but he didn't try to stop me. We rode faster, moving into a gallop. Then we were racing. I was spiraling out of control. My body tightened up. My toes curled. Just before I screamed, he pulled me closer and his mouth covered mine, smothering the sound. My body continued to twitched and convulsed. He continued rubbing against me. I felt him twitch. He twitched again, and fluid squirted out landing on our stomachs. He immediately reached for his discarded shirt and cleaned us before pulling me into his arms. I was tucked into his body. My bottom in his groin. His ragged breath tickling the hairs at the back of my neck. I had the biggest smile on my face. I had found another way to give him pleasure. Maybe I could take off more than my stockings for him. I turned to face him.

"We still didn't get your trousers off." We both laughed.

"Maybe tonight." Tonight. That sounded good.

* * *

A/N: Information for this chapter was taken from:- wiki - /War_of_the_Spanish_Succession & 1715_Treasure_Fleet


	9. Chapter 9 - Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A/N: I changed Edward's invitation from luncheon to dinner after I discovered that, in the 18th Century, people of leisure ate breakfast around 10 AM and dinner around 3 PM.

* * *

After primping for what felt like hours, Mama deemed us ready to leave for our dinner with Edward. I was wearing a light blue taffeta dress decorated with white lace. The stomacher was adorned with bows of decreasing size above the waistline. Under this an elaborately embroidered and trimmed petticoat. Normally I would have worn hoops, but on board, our clothes were more casual. More like clothes we would wear in the country or at the beach, so instead of hoops I wore a frilly petticoat and I was forced into a corset. My shift had elbow length sleeves adorned with a froth of lace which stuck out of the sleeves of my dress. My stockings were tied with light blue ribbons, then Mary slipped heeled shoes, covered with the same material as my gown, unto my feet. Mary had curled my hair which was gathered on top my head with curls cascading down. The curls were held in place with jeweled pins and ribbons. A small flat hat balanced on top of my curls, tilted to the side. My outfit was completed with a a pearl choker and an embroidered reticule which held a lace handkerchief and a fan.

Mama's dress was burgundy, but her stomacher had crisscrossed ribbons and didn't have any lace. Papa wore a dark blue long and flared coat and a waistcoat. Both were decorated with gold braid and embroidery. His white shirt was adorned with lace ruffles at the wrists, a cravat made from the same fabric as mother's dress, and knee breeches. His outfit was completed with stockings which were embroidered at the ankles and black heeled shoes with jeweled buckles. Jasper wore a similar suit made in a light blue as my dress, but his coat had silver decorations. He didn't wear a cravat, instead, the ruffled lace from the collar of his shirt was pulled over the neck of his waistcoat. Their hair was tied back with black ribbons.

One of the officers was waiting out in the passage.

"Emmett. What are you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"Captain Masen sent me to escort you to his quarters," he said.

"Papa, this is Emmett McCarty. He has been helping me with my fencing. Emmett, these is my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Swan and my sister Isabella." We had seen Mr. McCarty around, but we had not been formally introduced. He shook Papa's hand, bowed to Mama and then brought my fingers to his lips. Thankfully he didn't actually kiss them.

"Are you flirting with my sister McCarty?"

"I wouldn't dare. I value my life too much." He said, but he winked at me. I covered my mouth to hide my smile. Did he know about Edward and me or did he think Jasper would call him out if he tried anything inappropriate?

We took the passageway to an outside door, then walked up a flight of stairs to the bow of the boat. Here was yet another way to get to the Captain's quarters. He left us at the opened door and did us good afternoon.

Edward had dressed for the occasion also. Instead of his usual trousers, he was wearing a suit like Papa and Jasper in brown, with a beige waistcoat and black buckled shoes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, Jasper and Isabella. Welcome." Greetings were exchanged all around. I tried hard to keep from blushing when I thought of what Edward and I had been doing in his sleeping chamber just feet away. I heard the clink of dishes and the mouthwatering aromas coming from the dining area made it had to resist peeking into that room.

"The servers are placing some of the first course dishes on the table. By the time, I show you around; they should be finished."

"Will Captain Newton be joining us?" Mama asked.

"No, he will be dining with another family in the main dining cabin, but I've invited the daughter of Dr. Cullen to join us."

As if on cue, a dainty beauty with black hair joined us. She was dressed in a beautiful peach satin dress. The overlay was embroidered with gold thread, and her stomacher was designed with an intricate design that incorporated tiny pearls. It looked as if she was wearing small hoops under her dress and she carried a matching lace parasol. She was shorter than I was. In fact, she looked like a fashion doll. Edward kissed her cheeks in greeting then introduced her to us. As Mr. McCarty, we had seen her around, but we had not been introduced. She hugged me as if we were long lost friends.

"It's a tragedy we had not been introduced before, but from now on, we'll be inseparable."

"A tragedy Alice." Edward teased her.

"Yes, a tragedy." She insisted. Then she linked her arm with mine.

"We'll have so much fun for the rest of the voyage and I'll show you my favorite shops and haunts when we get to New York." She gushed. Mother looked at us and smiled indulgently. It was hard to resist Alice's infectious good humor.

Edward walked us around his quarters. I was familiar with the layout, but I pretended I was seeing it for the first time. Father commented on the woodwork, and the appointments. Remarking that this ship was vastly different from when he had sailed.

As the servers were headed out. One man stopped to speak to Edward. "Captain, everything is ready. Ring when you want us to bring the remaining dishes."

"Thank you James," Edward said.

"Shall we." Edward offered his arm to Mama while the rest of us followed.

My jaw dropped when we got to the dining area. I had admired the large table, but now that it was set for dinner, it was a sight to behold. The table had been shortened. It was covered with a starched white tablecloth and set with porcelain plates in front of each seat with a napkin stood folded on top of the dinner plates. There were slices of bread on bread and butter plates. Knives and forks and spoons were perfectly placed beside the plates and at the top of each setting were three clear lead crystal drinking glasses. A crystal decanter with wine was placed next to Edward. Covered tureens and uncovered serving dishes were placed around the table. There were pewter candle sticks with white tapers in a line down the center of the table, but they were not lit yet. All the drapes were drawn to bring in the natural daylight. One of the trunks I had noticed the first night was opened, and placed on top of a side table displaying an array of glass bottles with what looked like brandy and other hard spirits.

"Mrs. Swan, I hope you don't think it presumptuous of me, but I thought we could serve ourselves."

"Like a quiet family dinner," Mama said.

"Yes, madam."

Edward took his place at the foot of the table. Mama was seated to his left and Papa sat at his right. Jasper sat next to Mama. I was about to sit next to Papa, but Alice insisted I sit at the other end of the table in the place usually reserved for the hostess, while she sat next to Papa and opposite Jasper.

The dishes were uncovered. On the top left corner of the table was a dish of sliced carrots, at the top right corner was a plate of meat patties. In the center of the table was sliced ham with a circle of glazed peaches. On either side of that were a platter of white chicken fricassee and a carved beef roast which was surrounded by pickled green beans. On the bottom edge was a dish containing asparagus. On the other side, to Edward's right, was a soup tureen with small bowls next to it. Edward served the soup, passing the bowls around until we were all served. It tasted like a fish broth. After the soup, wine was poured, and we toasted each other's health. Since the roast was already carved, each dish was passed around. I tried a little of each dish.

Alice chatted nonstop, asking Papa about the places he had travelled to. She spoke to mama about fashion. She inquired about Jasper's time away at school and asked if I had gone away to school too. She talked about being at court. I told her I had been at court, but I had not enjoyed it. She laughed. She had not enjoyed it either. I was relieved because I had thought that I was the only girl who had not enjoyed being at court. She even made fun of the way the courtiers dressed and acted. Although it was only six of us, it was a lively dinner. Conversations flowed freely. Several times I looked across the table to see Edward looking at me. I tried not to watch him too often because every time I looked at him he seemed to be looking at me, and I'd feel my face getting warm.

Edward rang for the remaining dishes. The servers took everything off the table, including our dirty dishes and used flatware.

"Our first course continues. These dishes are best served hot, so they were kept by the fire as long as possible. The cook on my ship prepared them. James grew up on the island of Jamaica. His foods are often a fusion of West Indian, East Indian and Spanish flavors. When I told him I had invited guests for dinner, he insisted on preparing a few of his specialties. I should warn you that some of his foods are spicy."

As the dishes were placed on the table, Edward identified them. "Fish with escabeche sauce, cooked dried beans, shredded beef in a tomato based sauce, jerk chicken, rice with green peas cooked in coconut milk, a pork stew, chopped cabbage and carrots steamed then tossed in a vinegar dressing and fried plantains."

"What's coconut milk?" I asked.

"Coconut grows on a tall palm tree. When it's green, the locals drink the water inside. It's extremely refreshing. When the coconut dries, they scoop out the white flesh inside, pound or grate it, then they add water. When the water mixes with the pulp, it turns white as milk. Then that liquid is squeezed through a cloth to separate the milky water from the husk."

"It sounds complicated."

"But it's worth it. The islanders make many dishes with coconut milk—both sweet and savory."

The only thing I recognized was the cabbage and even that was cooked differently, but he had told me how the locals from the islands cooked delicious foods, so I wanted to try some. I wanted him to see that I could be adventurous. The fish was delicious. The sauce was spicy, so I pushed most of it to the side and ate the fish plain. The rice dish was a little sweet—I guess it was from the coconut milk. The shredded beef was moist and tasty. I tried a piece of the chicken, but it was too spicy for me. Even after I took the skin off, I was only able to eat a small piece. The cabbage dish didn't taste bad, but my favorite was the fried plantain circles, which were soft and sweet.

"The food was completely different from the food I was accustomed to, but I enjoyed it. Not the chicken so much."

My mother gave me that look.

"Sorry. Don't tell your cook, I said that. It was delicious but too spicy for me. Maybe it's an acquired taste."

He flashed me his gorgeous smile. "James would be happy you were brave enough to try everything. Knowing him, I would have to invite you to dinner every night, so you could taste more of his creations."

I smiled in return. I was happy that I had not offended him with my remark.

The second course consisted of brandied cherries, beetroot pancakes which were served with a sherry sauce and tarts filled with fruit jams, and a sweet coconut mixture, dried pineapple, dates, and a pedestal plate with slices of gingerbread and molasses cake. Mama, Alice and I drank sweet wine, while the men switched to port. By the end of the second course, we were laughing and talking as if we were all old friends, and all the younger folks were using each other's first name. After we had all eaten our fill, Mama got up, and Alice and I followed her to the living area, leaving the men to drink and smoke if they wanted to. Someone had lighted the enclosed candles, which cast a soft glow over the room. The sky was awash in the pastel colors of Twilight. It looked beautiful and tranquil.

Alice regaled us with stories from her travels to India, France and various islands in the West Indies. As she spoke, I realized that, on several occassions, her family had travelled with Edward and Emmett. She also mentioned someone called Rosalie. Are they among the friends he said he had sailed with? Could girls sail around the islands for months at a time? What was Alice's relationship with Edward? I thought of unchaperoned boys and girls travelling together and what Edward and I had been up to in his bed chamber. How did he become such an expert at undressing a lady, and I had no way to compare, but from the things he had done to me, he seem to be well versed in the art of lovemaking. Where did he learn those things? How many women had he taken to his bed?

"Who is Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie is Emmett's wife. We often travel together."

That was a relief. I was tempted to take her aside and question her about Edward, but I knew it would not be right. Still, all the unanswered questions were giving me a headache. More than ever before, I resented the freedom boys and men had. They could do so many things that females could not. A little irrational part of me even resented Edward just because he was a man. I was driving myself crazy with my wayward thoughts; I could feel a headache coming on, but I couldn't stop speculating about the parts of Edwards' life I knew nothing about. Soon after that, Jasper joined us. Then I was worried about what Edward and Papa were talking about.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

I had thought Isabella was beautiful in her disguise. This morning, she had looked even more beautiful in her rose colored dress. When she walked in, I had to force myself not to stare at her. She looked like a princess. She was exquisite. Any man should be honored to have her as a wife. I would marry her willing, and it was not only her beauty. There was so much inside the packaging. She was intriguing, and I would love to peel back all the layers and discover all her secrets.

I enjoyed having her at the head of my table. If we did marry, I would get to see her there every day and every night we were at home. Alice was intuitive about people and the fact that she took to Isabella made me happy. Not that I care what anyone thought of Isabella if I decided to ask for her hand, but it would be easier for her if my friends and family were as taken with her as I was. During a lull in our after dinner conversation, Sir Swan suggested Jasper check on the ladies, leaving us alone to talk. I knew he had questions, which was why I had invited him to dinner in the first place.

"Well Captain Masen, where should we start?"

"Please call me Edward. I knew you were about to call me Your Grace this morning, so I invited you to dinner, hoping we could speak in private."

"Yes I was, unless I'm mistaken, and you were not named for your father, the Duke of Illinois."

"Where do I begin, Sir Swan?"

"So you know who I am."

"Yes. I recognized your name from the passenger list."

"I thought I would be protecting my family by not using my title. I wonder how many other people know."

"I know because my father had mentioned you frequently over the years. I grew up hearing tales about the two of you in the navy."

"After he retired from service, I was named Lord Admiral. I often wondered why he left the service while he was still in his prime and why I only received a cryptic message from him afterward."

"Father regretted not being able to keep in touch with you, but he believed he was protecting you. You may remember that, around the time he disappeared, the navy and parliament and even some of the noblemen at court were embroiled in a scandal that threatened to destroy the navy. It had been alleged that officers and the other notable men were collaborating with known pirates and sharing in the profits. The people were demanding justice, so an investigation was called for. When the members of parliament did not bring back a satisfactory verdict, the office of the Admiralty knew something had to be done."

"Yes, I remembered that."

"Father was asked to investigate the matter before it got worst. Since he was known among the nobility at court, parliament and by the officers of the navy, no one would trust him if he started asking questions about a cover up, so he had to disappear. He was given the title of Duke of Amsterdam for an obscure county in the North Country."

"Neddie was Duke of Amsterdam?" He laughed. A great belly laugh. It was so contagious I started laughing also. I also laughed at my father being called Neddie. I've never heard anyone call him by that nickname before. "I knew him for years, but I never saw through his disguise. I saw him occasionally at a gentleman's club I frequented when I was in port. He was always helplessly inebriated. He dressed as a popinjay in bright colored clothes, with powered face, and a tall powdered wig more elaborate then some of the women at court. He was considered a libertine, who was only interested in gambling, drinking and womanizing. I don't think anyone who had sailed with him, would have recognized him."

I smiled. When Father had told me about this, I had found it hard to picture him acting as a fob. "According to him, people said things around him because they had no respect for him. He was often called an imbecile. He said he spent his nights gambling, and his days pretending to be drunk. After years of acting the fool, and scouring the books of the Admiralty courts, he got the information he needed. After that, his time was spent helping to convict or force the guilty parties out of the navy. He's still working for the navy, but he's given up his disguise. He's based in Bermuda and is helping to write a Royal Proclamation which would give all pirates a pardon for their crimes if they agree to sign the documents stating they would give up all acts of piracy. Anyone who doesn't agree would be hunted, tried and hung if they're captured alive."

"Hopefully I'd get to meet with him before I return to London."

"He'd like that. I'm headed to see him and Mother after we dock. When he hears you're in New York, I'm sure he'll insist on coming to you."

"Did you decide to become a captain to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"At first it was because of the war. Eventually, I had crossed the line from privateer to pirate, going against everything my father stood for, only I had not known it at the time. I had been making amends by acting as a guide for ships to cross the pirate ridden Atlantic Ocean and Caribbean Sea. When I had decided to quit being a pirate, I was given this assignment. Father finally told me what he had been doing all these years, which had made me glad I had taken this job. Now I've met you; a link from my father's past." Dare I hope that he may also be a link to my future? "Sir, there are thing happening that you are not aware of. All I can tell you is to be on the alert."

"Do you think my family is in danger?"

"I'm not sure, but keep alert and if you have a pistol, keep it on you at all times."

"I have one in my trunk. It's an old service pistol, but it's functional."

"Tell your wife what you must, but please keep as much of this as you can to yourself. My father had planned to contact you himself, but he didn't want to put anything in writing, so it's a happy coincidence that you are on this ship."

"I understand."

"Sir, I have another favor."

"Anything."

"I'd like your permission to court Isabella. From the first time, I saw her I knew she was special. I hope she will accept me."

"My Bella had not been interested in any of the gentlemen who had courted her. I think she wants to be independent. It's unheard of, but I want her to be happy, so I have not accepted any offers for her hand. Maybe you'll change her mind."

"I hope so." Isabella will probably be angry when I tell her about this, but I felt guilty about our trysts. Now we could be seen together without keeping our relationship a secret. If things go well, we'll be betrothed by the time we get to New York, and if she doesn't want a long betrothal, we could be married as soon as she and her mother could plan her wedding.

* * *

A/N: Please PM me if you find errors. Like Bella, I'm giving myself a headache, so I'm not rereading this tonight. Hopefully Grammarly cleaned it up.

Ideas for outfits taken from (www.)(erasofelegance.)(com/)(history/georgianlife.)(html), (www.)(bustledress.)com & images from internet searches

Rules of Dining in 18th Century England - (www.)(umich.)(edu/~ece/student)(_projects/food/rules.)htm

Pardon of pirates by Royal Proclamation of 5 September 1717 – (http:)(/)(actionspast.)(com/Portals/0/Documents/KingsPardon_PageSize.)(pdf1717)

Most of the dishes for the first and second courses taken from - Eighteenth Century Dinners at THE MAXWELL HOUSE site.

West Indian dishes taken from Wiki – (wikipedia.)(org/wiki/)(Jamaican_cuisine)


	10. Chapter 10 - Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Conspiracy

I was on my way to see Edward. I opened the door slowly and peeked out. No one was about, so I slipped out and carefully walked through the dim passageway. I was wearing my disguise, with a pair of my satin slippers, so I moved soundlessly. Someone suddenly came out of a door, and we almost collided. I ducked my head and mumbled a quick apology. The man grunted. Brushing pass me, he continued on his way.

Where was he going in such a hurry at this hour? My curiosity was peaked, so I turned around and decided to follow him. I watched as he bypassed the stairway to the main deck and the passenger deck below. When he reached the end of the passageway, he entered the stairwell. I hurried after him.

From my midnight excursions with Mary, I knew the stairwell at the back of the ship went from the poop deck to the hold at the very bottom. Along the way, there were doors leading to the other passenger floors and to the galley. It was mostly used by the crew and personal servants, so they could access the decks to perform their duties without bumping into any of the passengers on the main staircases, while they carried food, hot water or any of the things necessary to perform their duties. Maybe he was going to the galley, but why hadn't he sent his cabin boy?

I opened the door, being careful to close it quietly behind me before heading down the stairs. He didn't stop at any of the decks. Before I knew it, I had walked down four flights of stairs. I could smell and hear the animals in the hold. After Mary had told me about the animals, I had gone down there several times to pet them. She had explained that the horses and some of the animals belonged to the people who were moving to America, while some of the cows, sheep and chickens provided milk, eggs and fresh meat for our voyage. I had never thought about where the foods we had been eating came from, but it made sense. Without live animals we would not have anything fresh to eat after the first couple of weeks at sea.

I was almost to the last landing when I heard voices. I stopped, pressed myself against the wall and listened closely.

"It's about time you showed up." Said an angry sounding man.

"I couldn't get away until now. Why did you demand this meeting? I told you before that I didn't want anything else to do with you."

"You have not lived up to your side of our deal. Don't think for one minute that I'll let you get out of this."

"My job was to allow your men to take control of the Destiny. Is it my fault that they were attacked instead and that your ship was destroyed along with your crew?"

"My plan was perfect. A fake pirate attack, then I would have taken control of the ship. Everything was going as planned until Masen showed up. It doesn't feel like a coincidence that he happened to be in this area at the time of the attack. If my men had spotted him earlier and had thought he had posed a threat, then they would have engaged him in battle before executing our plan. I hope you didn't tell anyone about our arrangement."

"I swear. I had nothing to do with that. How do you know it wasn't one of your men who tipped him off?"

"My men are trustworthy. Don't think you could dare cross me Newton, or I'll expose you for the fraud you are."

"I'd allowed you use me for your nefarious purpose, but this is over. I will not let you keep holding my father's deeds over my head any longer."

"How many people, do you think, will offer you commissions to captain their boats, after they find out your father had been convicted and hung for acts of piracy? Do you really want everyone to know your father was none other than, Captain Kidd—The Great Wizard of the Seas? Not only that, you had sailed with him, for years, while he plundered and pillaged. Everyone would think you are a pirate like your father."

An involuntary gasp of shock escaped before I could stifle it.

"What was that?" The other man asked.

I held my breath, for fear of being discovered. Everything I had read about Captain Kidd raced through my mind. In 1701, his trial and execution had been sensational. I had been about eight years old at the time, but I had read about the trial when Jasper and I had been in the schoolroom. It had not been considered appropriate reading material for a girl, so I had snuck the pamphlets into my bedchamber and had read them voraciously at night. Captain Kidd had insisted that he had not been a pirate, but had been given a commission to capture pirates and bring them to justice. He claimed he had the backing of some other men of high ranking, but no one had come forward to support his claims of innocence, and he had not revealed any of his contacts. Instead members of his own crew had testified against him. Someone had even written a song about his life, claiming that Captain Kidd had confessed to his crimes before he had been hung. None of the stories I had read then, or later when I was older, had mentioned a son.

After what felt like an eternity, Captain Newton said, "It's probably one of the animals."

"I hope you're not planning anything foolish. Your father had turned on his partners when he had burned their ship, choosing the life of an unlawful pirate, instead of doing what he claimed he had been sent to do. That got him hanged. If you try to double cross me, you will meet the same fate."

"Changing ships was his way of making the pirates believe he was one of them." The captain stated, defending his father.

"He killed one of his crew. The navy gives Captain free reign to punish their crew anyhow they want, but they draw the line at murdering your own men. Do you have an excuse for that too?"

"Gunner Moore was threatening my father with mutiny. My father was angry and in the heat of the moment he struck Moore with a bucket; he didn't mean to kill him."

"Spare me your posturing and lecturing. The fact remains that you are the bastard son of Captain Kidd, a convicted pirate and murderer. You wouldn't have agreed to carry out my plan, if you were innocent. Now, you will do as I say, or you'll live to regret it."

"My work for you is done. Your men failed to capture the ship. I don't see how you plan to get Masen to turn it over to you."

"You're wrong. Your work has only begun. Why do you think I have been here, instead of sailing with my men? I didn't trust you not to do something stupid, so I had to come up with a backup plan. That's where you come in. You will find a way to get the ship on course to New England, or this will be your last trip."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Only stating a fact. We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The easy way would be you getting control of this ship from Masen and doing what I tell you to. The hard way would involve me and my men taking the passengers hostage, killing them one at a time until Masen turns the ship over to us. I would blame everything on you. Accuse you of being the mastermind behind the operation. Once word gets out about your parentage no one would believe you were innocent. Maybe I'll throw in Masen for good measures. I could say the two of you were working together. By the time I'm done, both of you would be swinging from a rope on Execution Dock just like your father did."

I felt cold drops of sweat forming on my back, as I listened in horror to this vile man as he plotted to take over the ship, not caring who he hurt in the process. My heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it would explode, but I forced myself to remain where I was. I didn't know if it were morbid curiosity or fear that had me immobile. If I'd had any doubt that Edward had told me the truth, it was completely erased by what I had overheard, and I had enough information for Edward to question Newton. Still, I remained eavesdropping.

"I don't see how I could convince Masen to do anything against his will and I will not agree to violence against the passengers." Captain Newman yelled.

"You left me few options after you introduced Masen to everyone. Now he has a legitimate cover, and freedom to walk around, while I have to meet you in this dark corners. Why hadn't I thought of that? I would have been in place to kill Masen when he boarded the ship. There's still time. I just have to think of something."

"You're mad. I'm leaving. Maybe I should go to Masen and tell him what you plan; you're both criminals, but he isn't threatening to destroy me."

I heard footsteps. I was about to retrace my steps, when I heard scuffling. The animals were getting restless. Horses neighed. Chickens were clucking and flying around. Then I heard a groan followed by a loud thump. I wish I could see what was happening or catch a glimpse of the other man. Was the thud the sound of someone falling to the floor? Who was hurt? Against my better judgment, I decided to investigate the sound. I stopped with my foot in midair when the talking resumed.

"Now I'll do this my way. Masen thinks he had captured this ship, well he's in for a surprise."

"You…you can't…hurt…innocent people." Newton said, but his voice sounded weak, as if he was out of breath.

The other man laughed. An evil laugh that made my skin crawl. "I had not planned to kill you yet, but you had to become self-righteous, I'm better off without you."

My blood ran cold. My heart was thudding so wildly, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. What had he done to the captain? I couldn't decide if to go forward or backward. At that moment of indecision, I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Fighting the urge to panic, I clutched the rail and tried to back up as quiet as a mouse.

BANG!

I jumped. I wanted to turn and run, but I was shaking so hard, I couldn't move for fear of rolling down the rest of the stairs. I hung onto the rail tightly. Not only was I scared, but the animals were too. They were getting more restless than before the shot.

"Dammit!" The mystery man exclaimed. Then there was more shuffling. "You fool." Followed by another shot.

I screamed.

"Who's there?"

The captain was right. His blackmailer was crazy. I was petrified—I was afraid for my life. I knew I had to get out of here, but my body was shaking uncontrollably. I was having a panic attack. My heart was beat rapidly and my breathing had become faster, more ragged. Who was that man? Had he shot Captain Newton? Had Captain Newton shot him? I felt a wave of nausea. My stomach did an involuntary flip and saliva flooded my mouth. I clenched my jaw, willing myself not be sick or to faint from the debilitating fear. The saying, curiosity killed the cat, came to mind. I had to get out of here—whoever the shooter was, he wouldn't want any witnesses. I couldn't let him catch me, but in order to escape, I had to keep my fear at bay. Dying here in the bowels of the ship was not an option. I had to think of my family, Edward and the hundreds of innocent passengers. I tried to control my breathing. In. Out. One. In. Out. Two. Three.

I heard the sounds footsteps. Strange and uneven steps. Were there actually real pirates with peg legs? Or did he hurt his leg during his tussle with Captain Newman. That sound seemed unnatural and creepy. Finally, self-preservation won out. I turned and ran up the stairs. In my haste, I tripped.

"Who's there?" the man demanded again.

The uneven footsteps were closer together as if he was walking faster. Somehow I made it to the landing without falling again. I looked around wildly. I had two options. Take my chances outside or run through one of the passengers' deck. Even in my state of agitation, I knew I would be an easy target if I ran down any of the passageways. And if I managed to get someone to open their door, the killer would stop at nothing, to silence me and anyone who tried to help me.

Somewhere in the distance, a door banged open. Footsteps were thundering overhead. Someone must have heard the commotion down here. I couldn't take the chance that it was one of the stranger's accomplices. While I decided which door to escape through, these uneven footsteps continued up the stairs.

I felt I had no choice but to keep going up. I stumbled a few times, but I managed to make it to the top. My hands were shaking, and my palms were wet from sweating, so it slipped off the doorknob. I wiped it on my trousers and tried again. It turned. I breathe a sigh of relief. The door was heavy, so I had to use all my strength to push it open. I slipped out. The door banged shut behind me. Now the killer knew where I was, but I couldn't go back inside. If I could cross the deck, there were stairs that would lead down to the main deck, where members of the crew would be on night watch.

I headed across the deck. Halfway there, there was a loud bang behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin. I'm sure I screamed again. I looked back to see the killer's silhouette in the door frame. I turned and ran. I stumbled and went crashing to the deck.

No…no…no. This couldn't be happening. I had to get off this deck. I crawled to the stairs on my hands and knees to keep out of sight. It was no use. He knew I was there and was coming for me. Soon the killer would be towering over me. I would be killed. My body would be dumped overboard, and I'll never see Edward again. The thought of never seeing Edward's smiling face galvanized me into action. I couldn't die without telling him I loved him. I had to stay alive for Edward. For us.

_Calm down Bella._ _Don't let some unknown evil pirate rob you of the chance to know Edward better. You're stronger than the sniveling girl laying on this deck. Didn't you want adventure? Didn't you go looking for pirates night after night? So you found pirates. One good and one very bad pirate. Be strong, if not for yourself, then do it for Edward._

All I had to do was get to the other side of the deck or make enough noise while I was running to attract the attention of the night watch. I go up, running as fast as I could.

"Help! Help!" I yelled as I ran across the deck.

"Who goes there? Identify yourself." Was that one of the men on watch?

BANG! I was almost at the stairs. I flung myself forward. I'd rather break bones than be captured by that vile pirate. I curled into a ball and rolled down, down, down, landing in a heap on the main deck. My head banged on the floor. I saw stars.

BANG! BANG!

A bell rang or was the sound in my head. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. It was not in my head, someone was sounding the alarm.

Footsteps came running across the deck. A voice shouted orders.

"Check the outer steps. Fan out. Be careful."

Pain. So much pain. Am I dying? Had I been shot? There were more men running around, more orders being shouted, but I was lost in my own world. Everything sounded so far away. I had made it so far, but not far enough. _Edward, where are you?_ All the silly insecure thoughts that had plagued my mind after dinner, seemed inconsequential now. Our times together flashed through my mind. The way his touch made me shiver and burn at the same time. The way each touch made my need for him grew. How his kisses set my heart racing, often leaving me breathless. The electricity I felt when he touched me. The invisible connection which feels as if something deep inside me was calling out to him.

For so long, I had felt as if I was a bystander, watching life pass me by while everyone fulfilled their destinies. I had often wondered if I would ever find my place in the world, or that special someone. Now that I've found that sense of belonging, I may be dead in the next few minutes. I think I love him. That's the only way I could rationalize what I had been feeling. I love Edward. Why hadn't I realized this sooner? Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Someone touched me. It jolted me out of my introspection. I opened my eyes. The sailor reached out his hand. I put my hand in his and tried to get up. Pain sliced through me. I crumbled back onto the deck. Whimpering.

"Someone get the doctor," he ordered. He sounded kind, but most importantly, he was not the killer.

He knelt down next to me.

I wanted to give Edward a clue. "Captain Newton and bad pirate. Hold. Tell Edward." I knew I was babbling, but I continued, "Newton is Captain Kidd's son. Ship. Capture."

My vision became blurry. I tried to hold on. Clues. Edward would need more clues. "Hold." Then my world went black.

* * *

(http:)(/en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Captain_Kidd)

There's no record of Captain Kidd having a son. I made that up to give the blackmailer something to force Captain Newton to help him capture the ship.


	11. Chapter 11 – Discoveries

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Discoveries

Around midnight, I went to the gun deck to wait for Isabella. I waited and waited and waited. She did not show up. I paced, wondering what could have kept her away. Maybe she went to the deck and lost track of time. I went outside. I made a complete circuit of the upper deck—I exchanged greetings with the men on watch while I checked every conceivable place where I thought she could be, but there was no sign of Isabella. I went into the passageway, and walked to her door with the thought of using my skeleton key to slip inside. At the last minute, I thought better of that plan. I didn't want to give Sir Swan a reason to shoot me, not when I had a chance to court Isabella and maybe convince her to be my wife.

Pushing the disappointment away, I returned to my cabin. Had her father mentioned that I'd asked his permission to court her? Was she angry because I had not mentioned it to her before I spoke to her father? To be honest, I had not planned to bring up the subject of Bella and me, but it had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. If that wasn't the reason, for her absence, then why isn't she here? Maybe I was worrying myself for nothing. I laid on my bunk thinking about my sweet Isabella.

The dinner had been a success. So much so that we had all stayed in my quarters socializing until supper. At which time, we had repaired to the main diningroom. Newton had been holding court at the captain's table—although I had taken over the everyday operations of running the ship, I had left him with the superficial duties of captain, such as entertaining the passengers. He had been dining companions had been an elderly couple and three young ladies—probably their daughters. The girls seemed to be listening spellbound to whatever tale he had been spinning. Carlisle and Esme had been sitting with another family, while Rosalie, Emmett and a few of the officers had been at a long table with most of the other first class passengers. I surveyed the room and noted that the men assigned to as guards had been blending in with the passengers. At first glance, they seemed harmless, but I knew they would spring into action if the need arose. I had only selected the gentlemen from my crew for duty aboard the Destiny—gentlemen who had proven their metal during their time at sea with me. Any of the rough and tumble men on my crew would have stuck out as a sore thumb.

After supper, I had changed into my normal work trousers and tunic, and made my rounds. Then I had gone to my ship, Neptune's Daughter, to thank James and the rest of the crew who had helped with the preparation and serving of the food. By the time I had returned to my ship, it had been almost midnight. That's when my wait had begun. It had been a long and emotional day, so maybe she had fallen asleep. I should get some sleep too.

I was awakened by the incessant ringing of a bell. It was the bell used as a signal for every crew member within hearing, to report to the deck. That sound usually meant danger—a hostile ship had been spotted, a storm was brewing or of the other perils that came with sailing. I jumped up. I hurriedly pulled on my boots, loaded two pistols and stuck them in my waistband, slipping my sword into the sheath, I ran outside ready to face the next threat. One thing was certain—life at sea was never dull.

The deck was in chaos. First thing I noticed was that all the torches had been lit, flooding the deck with light, which meant that an enemy ship had not been spotted. I had already discerned upon awaking that we had not headed into a storm, so what was all the commotion about? I looked around, trying to find the cause. Men were yelling and running around, and the bell was still ringing, but what caught my attention, was the one man who was standing still amidst all the activities around him. I noticed the body at his feet. An uneasy feeling came over me. The body was too small to be a man. I ran across the deck.

"NO!" I wanted to scream, but I held it back just in time. Laying on the deck was Isabella. She looked like a broken doll. A week ago, I had not known of her existence, but now that I had envisioned a future with her, I cannot live without her. I cannot go back to the life I had led before—meaningless sex with no emotional connection. I loved her. Yes. I loved her. She has become my world, my heart, and my soul. Is this what Alice had talked incessantly about? A soul mate. That one person in the universe made only for you. I wanted to fall to my knees and rail at the injustice of life. Our parts had just crossed. Why her? A sweet, innocent girl who had not lived her life to the fullest yet. Take me. I wanted to yell. I would rather be dead than to have to live without her. She was like a ray of sunlight after a terrible storm. My life would have no meaning without her.

"Captain. The little chap passed out, but he had a message for you." Good, he didn't know she was not a boy. I had to keep it that way.

"Did someone send for the doctor?"

"Aye, Captain."

"What happened?" I tried to control my emotions as I knelt down and checked for injuries. Paul relayed Isabella's message, and then he filled me in on the events leading up to my arrival. Although I wanted to kill her for putting herself in danger, I admired her courage. She should have come to me as soon as she had realized what had been taking place, but I should have known better. I was relieved she only a gash on the side of her head. I dabbed at it with my handkerchief. She must have hit her head on the side of a step.

"Have you seen McCarty?" I asked.

"He led a group of men down the staircase to follow the shooter."

"Tell him to report to me as soon as he has any information. I want all the decks patrolled. Every corridor. Every public place. Even the galley. Have someone light more candles-we don't want to give the culprit anywhere to hide."

"Aye, Captain."

"I'll take the lad to the medical cabin." I picked her up, trying not to jostle her. She hadn't cried out when I had picked her up. My heart hurt. I walked faster. My mind wouldn't rest until she regained consciousness. "Please wake up." I whispered to her as I walked.

Before I could drive myself crazy, I met Carlisle in the passageway. "Isabella is hurt."

"What happened?" he asked.

I filled him in on what I knew. I gently placed her on the bunk. Still not a whimper escaped her lips. "I'll leave you to examine her, I have to organize a thorough search of the ship. If the man who was shooting at her is still alive, I will kill him myself." As much as I loathe to leave her side, I knew I would only distract Carlisle if I remained here.

My first stop was to Esme and Alice. I gave them an edited version of what had happened and told them Isabella would need something comfortable to change into.

"I'll get a few things." Alice said.

"Stop at Emmett's cabin on your way; Rosalie doesn't know what's happening. I'm going to the hold; I'll update everyone when I get back."

I hurried down the stairs. Giving orders and exchanging information to the men who were searching for the shooter. Halfway down, I saw Emmett.

"Edward, I was just coming to look for you. Lord Volturi's son, Demetri, is dead. He was the man who had been shooting on the poop deck. Even with multiple gun shots, he had tried to escape. We had followed him down the stairs. I shouted for him to halt, but he turned and fired on us, so I shot him."

"Demetri Volturi. I didn't know he was on the ship. He's not listed as a passenger." _He could have used a fake name, or he could have been travelling with someone else. I'll have to check the passenger list again._

"Then we saw blood leading further down the stairs, so we followed it to the hold where we found Newton. He had been stabbed and shot. He's still alive but weak. He must think he was dying, because he made a complete confession. He told me the most incredible story. Apparently Newton's is the illegitimate son of Captain Kidd. Demetri found out and was using that to blackmail him."

"You're joking."

"He claims that he refused to be an accomplice, but Demetri threatened to inform the Admiralty about his father. According to him, he was distressed. He had no one to turn to. The life he had made for himself would have been ruined if the knowledge of his connection to Captain Kidd had gotten out. He said all he had to do was to deliver the ship to the Volturi brothers, but you complicated things by capturing the ship."

"If what he said is true, why had Dimitri tried to kill him?" _This is astounding. No one knew Captain Kidd had a son._

"This is where it gets interesting." I could see that Emmett was excited with this turn of events. We were finally piecing together the clues we needed to wrap up our assignment, but it's a pity Isabella had to be in the middle of this conspiracy. "Newton received a note telling him to come to the hold at midnight. After he had arrived, he and Demetri had a heated argument. When he refused to cooperate with Demetri's plans to wrestle control of the Destiny from you or to harm any of the passengers, Dimitri stabbed him. Newton was a stupid to get involved with Demetri in the first place, but he was not a fool. He went to the meeting armed. In a last ditched effort at redemption, he'd shot Dimitri. Unfortunately, his aim was off. Dimitri wrestled the gun from Newton and shot him. Something spooked Demetri, so he left Newton to investigate. Maybe he thought Newton would have bled to death before anyone came to take care of the animals or that he would have had enough time to eliminate the possible witness and return to finish the job." That would make sense. He wouldn't want any witnesses. Just the thought of it was giving me palpitations. Isabella is going to be the death of me.

I told him what I thought had happened."I think Isabella followed Volturi or Newton. She must have overheard their conversation and the shooting. Volturi found her. Chased her. His injury must have slowed him down and he didn't shoot because he didn't want to attract attention—until the end, when he was desperate to stop Isabella from revealing anything she might have overheard. She tried to get to the main deck. One of the men on the night watch heard a loud noise. He called out for the person to identify himself. Isabella yelled for help. A shot was fired. He returned fire. Then all hell broke loose." _She must have been petrified._

We had been on our way back upstairs. Emmett stopped. "So the figure on the deck was not a lad, but was really Isabella? I can't believe that she had heard all of this first hand. It makes no sense that she was out of her cabin at that hour. Another question, why was she dressed as a lad?"

"It's a long story. I'll have to ask her permission before I tell anyone about it. Carlisle is attending to her. He should be finished by the time we get back upstairs so I'll send him to check on Newton."

When we reached the medical room, Isabella was still unconscious. "Carlisle does she have any other injuries."

"Nothing is broken, but we'll have to wait until she awakes to see if she has any internal injuries. I had Esme cut away her clothes so she wouldn't be jostled too much. Alice slipped a night rail over her. That's the most we can do for now."

"Newton is badly hurt. He's lost a lot of blood." Emmett informed Carlisle.

"I'll go take a look, see if he could be move to his cabin." Before Carlisle left, we informed everyone of Emmett's talk with Captain Newman and my ideas about how Isabella was involved in their plot. "Our next problem would be getting an unconscious Isabella to her bed or informing her parents about her injuries if she doesn't regain consciousness within the next few hours."

"The service staff meet in the dining area off the galley for breakfast, before they report for duty. We would have to bring Isabella's maid here. I'm sure we could get her to make an excuse for Isabella's absence." Alice said.

"I'm going back to the main deck to get the latest update on the search. When Carlisle and I get back, we'll go over all the information we have." Carlisle and I both left, going in opposite directions.

"Paul, how's the search going?"

"With the exception of the passenger's cabins, every end of the ship had been searched. A man was found hiding in the cargo hold. Our men tried to question him, but he started making a fuss, so they threw him in the brig. We've sealed off the hold until further notice."

"Good thinking. The doctor is on his way down to look at Captain Newton. Once he's finished, we could clean up the blood. I don't want anyone to know what's happened. If any of the passengers asks for the captain, we'll tell them he's indisposed. I hurried back to keep vigil at Isabella's bedside.

~~~~~BATP~~~~~

The blackness slowly receded. I heard voices. My mind was muddled so I couldn't make sense of their words. I tried to concentrate. At first, my mind was blank, but as the foggy feeling faded, I began to remember pieces of what had happened. A jolt of fear shot through me, causing my heart to race. Where am I? Did the pirate catch me? Then I remembered the officer standing over me. I tried to concentrate on the voices. Eventually, one voice became more distinctive. Edward was here. I felt safe. I let myself drift.

Next time the fog lifted, I tried to blink my eyes.

"Isabella. Are you awake?" I heard the stress in Edward's voice. I squeezed his hand. I had to warn him. A sense of urgency made me struggle to focus. I wondered if the bad pirate had been caught or if he was still hiding somewhere on the ship. My eyes flew open. The brilliant green eyes I had come to love, had lost some of their sparkle. He looked disheveled, and his hair looked as if he had been running his hands through it. I wondered how long I had been here and if he had been here all the time.

"How do you feel?"

"Water," I tried to speak but could barely croak. My throat felt dry. Edward lifted my upper body so I could take a few sips. My head was pounding, and I felt as if I had been thrown off a horse then trampled under his hooves.

"My head hurts."

"When you fell down the stairs, you hit your head. Carlisle will give you something for the pain."

"Captain Newton?" My voice still sounded strange.

"Don't worry about that. Everything is taken care of."

"Is the captain dead? Did you find the man who was chasing me?"

"Shh…"

"I can't rest until I know that the bad man had been caught."

"I'll fill you in, after Carlisle exams you."

"But…."

"Not until Carlisle is finished."

Doctor Cullen stood next to the bed listening to us. A look passed between him and Edward as if they were having a silent conversation. Then Edward walked out of the room. I'll have to remember to ask him what that look was about.

"Isabella, I examine you while you were unconscious, but I have to check for internal damage." He poked and prodded, all the while asking if this hurt or that until he was satisfied. "Young lady. You are luck; you've come out of your ordeal with only a minor head injury and some bruising. You'll probably have a headache for a day or two and you'll be sore from your bruises."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen. Do I have to stay here?"

"No, you could leave any time you want, just try to get some rest."

"I promise I'll stay in bed all day."

"Good."

Edward returned and filled me in on what had happened after I had collapsed. I told him about following Captain Newton and my narrow escape from the man he called Demetri.

"That's what I figured. Why hadn't you come to get me instead of putting your life at risk?"

"There was no time. I had no idea where he was going. Was this Demetri a pirate? Did he have a peg leg?"

He laughed. "No, on both counts. Why do you think he has a peg leg?"

"His footsteps were uneven. The sound was creepy. I pictured an old pirate with a peg leg, an eye patch and rotten teeth."

"The only thing missing is a parrot on his shoulder and you would have been chased by the typical fictional pirate. I haven't seen his body, but Emmett said he had been shot several times. Maybe Newton shot him in the leg, or he was hurt in the scuffle you had overheard."

"Why would he want this ship so badly that he would blackmail Captain Newton?"

"We don't know that yet, but I plan to spend the day going over the passenger list to see if I could figure out if he has anyone else on board, or if it had been a bluff to frighten Newton. Until we learn if Demetri had any accomplices besides Newton, I would assign personal guards to you and your family and I'll bring more of my men over from my vessel to watch the other passengers."

I yawned.

"Do you feel up to going to your cabin?"

"Yes. This way, I don't have to come up with an outlandish excuse for my parents." I wanted to talk more, but I was feeling sleepy.

I tried to get up, but Edward scooped me into his arms and strode out of the room. I was embarrassed as everyone in the other room stared at us, but he just walked toward the door as if carrying half-dressed ladies was an everyday occurrence. Alice hurried to open it for him and walked along with us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward demanded.

"I found a key in Isabella's pocket. I'm going to let you in, and save you from being killed by Sir Swan if he sees his daughter in your arms indecently clad in her sleepwear."

He glared down at her. I'm sure he wanted to demand the key, but he knew she was right. He strode purposely down the passageway. We made it to my door without encountering anyone. Alice put her ears to the door, before opening it, pushing it wider, she motioned for us to enter. I pointed to my room, and we trooped to the door. None of the inner doors was locked so she opened it carefully, and we slipped inside. Alice closed the door behind us. Mary had turned down my bed after dinner, so Edward gently rest me on my bed, then pulled the cover over me. I wished he could stay with me, just to cuddle, but in a few hours Mary would look in on me. I stared into those piercing green eyes, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Alice coughed, breaking the spell.

"I promised Dr. Cullen I'll stay in bed all day." The thought of not seeing him today made me depressed.

"Maybe while your family is at breakfast, I'll sneak in for a few minutes. Alice, Rosalie or Esme, will be with you most of the day and Emmett will be with Jasper." Now I realized that they had been watching over us since Edward had taken over the ship. That's also when Emmett had come on board and had started helping Jasper improve his fencing skills.

* * *

A/N: Inspiration for Edward's feelings was taken from the song - How do I live without you?


End file.
